Memories
by lalocadekya
Summary: Nioh y Yagyu tienen tiempo juntos, pero la relacion va mas por el petenshi que por el caballero, un accidente hara darse cuenta a Yagyu de lo que no ha hecho por largo tiempo, querer de verdad a su pareja. Platinum Pair.
1. Las palabras que no pude decir

_**Capitulo 0**_

_**Las palabras que no pude decir**_

_Eran las 11 de la mañana, era un frío día de otoño, las hojas de los árboles ya empezaban a acumularse en ese segundo día del mes de Agosto. El concurrido patio de la Rikkai mostraba en cada esquina a varios grupos de estudiantes que seguramente habían de hablar de las diferentes actividades que les hacían conocerse._

_-Que no… -Se quejaba Kirihara de segundo año- Marui sempai esta muy mal... no es así…- Decía mientras le mostraba como tomar la raqueta para aquel saque que le explicaba._

_-Pero el saque de nudillos puede ser muy duro… -Un globo de chicle exploto levemente mientras el de cabellera fucsia pensaba en ello y llegaban junto con el resto de su grupo._

_-Se retrasaron… -Dijo serio el fukubuchou del equipo_

_-Gomen… Es que metí en un leve lió a Akaya y tuve que sacarlo…_

_El rostro de Sanada no parecía muy alegre al oír ello, Yanagi se puso en pie- Deberían pensar antes de hacer las cosas, han de recordar que no solo tenemos una reputación dentro del club... sino que también dentro de la escuela…_

_-Esta bien… -Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos mientras se sentaban al lado de Jackal quien bebía una Ponta de fresa._

_-A todo esto... –Akaya estaba algo inquieto- No veo a Nioh sempai, ni Yagyu sempai ni a Yukimura buchou…_

_-Es cierto… -Sanada volteo la cabeza levemente para ver hacia los alrededores, fue el mismo Seichi quien le había pedido el que reuniese a sus compañeros para hablar con ellos, y desde que conocía a Yukimura sabia que el apreciaba el tiempo como una de las virtudes mas grandes._

_-Oh… -dejo salir Jackal bajando algo su bebida- Aquí se acercan… _

_En efecto Yukimura venia al centro de los miembros de la Platinium de Rikkai., pero era obvio algo, la normal gentil y agradable apariencia de Yagyu estaba fuera de ello, se notaba algo intrigado, moviendo la cabeza levemente mientras se acercaban hacía el lado contrario donde estaba Nioh., el de cabello platinado parecía algo enojado y mantenía la mirada al frente y un gesto de pocos amigos._

_-Lamentamos la demora… -Hablo Seichi sentándose al lado de Sanada- Estaba entregando la lista de titulares al encargado del departamento de deportes…_

_Las miradas de todos se poso en Nioh quien se había sentado al lado de Akaya y como era costumbre Yagyu se sentaba a su mano derecha… Pero ni bien lo hubo hecho Nioh se puso de pie y tomo haciendo al lado de Seichi, el silencio no se dio a esperar… Sanada se aclaro al garganta, con lo que la atención de todos regreso al capitán._

_-Como ya dije los titulares somos los que estamos aquí reunidos… Puede que halla cambios en las posiciones… después de todo, nos diferenciamos de los demás equipos por que nunca sabrán que nueva formación usaremos… Por otro lado –Hizo una pausa para retomar aire- Hemos sido invitados para el torneo de dobles…_

_Al oír ello tanto Marui como Akaya no pudieron aguantar un grito de alegría- Genial!!_

_-Los aplastaremos!! –Completo el de segundo año_

_-La invitación no es solo para las parejas que han participado en el torneo de Kantou... sino para el equipo de titulares en general… por lo que si desean inscribirse… deben tener pareja de juego... –Sonrió- Pero ya sabemos que tanto las parejas Marui/Jackal como Nioh/Yagyu ni tendrán ningún…_

_-Kirihara… -Corto de golpe Nioh- Te importaría ser mi pareja para este evento…_

_Al oír ello el más impactado fue Yagyu, pero los demás no se quedaron de menos- Pe…pero… ¿Qué dices Nioh? -Sanada intervino- tu pareja de dobles es Yagyu… y han salido invictos en el torneo… no veo la necesidad de cambiarle…_

_-Yukimura kun… -su mirada celeste se levanto directo al nombrado- Dijiste que es una invitación abierta… ¿Hay algún problema con que cambie mi pareja de dobles?_

_Seichi miro a Nioh, su mirada estaba firme y seria como pocas veces le veía, luego desvió la mirada hacia Yagyu quien obviamente pedía una explicación a lo que ocurría, El buchou dejo salir un suspiro- No creo que halla problema y no dudo que Akaya encantado aceptaría ser tu pareja… pero ¿Ocurre algo con tu actual pareja?_

_Nioh se puso de pie- Ya no hay compatibilidad… -Dijo antes de dar un paso atrás para abrirse del grupo y luego se retiro con pasos largos, ahora las miradas de todos caían en Yagyu, este miro a Seichi quien le afirmo con la cabeza, instantáneamente este hizo lo mismo que su compañero de dobles y trato de darle alcance._

_Lo perdió al doblar una de las esquinas de los edificios estudiantiles, pero se imaginaba a donde iría a parar, unos segundos después llego a los camerinos del equipo titular de tenis y en efecto allí encontró a Nioh deshaciéndose de su camisa de la escuela y colocándose el polo del equipo. _

_Yagyu entro y se quedo en el marco de la puerta mirando como doblaba su ropa y esperando el chico de la colita le dijese algo, pero al parecer ya había acabado de cambiarse y ya empuñaba la raqueta con la mano izquierda y la colocaba al hombro para salir- ¿No piensas decir nada? –Dijo el de lentes cuando su compañero solo pasó a su lado sin hacer el más mínimo gesto ni comentario._

_Al oír aquello Nioh se volteo levemente- ¿De que quieres que hable?- dijo secamente._

_-¿De que? Tal vez del espectáculo que estabas haciendo allí fuera… Nioh… nos conocemos bastante… pero a veces dejo de comprenderte… tu falta de tacto al hacer las cosas me deja pensando seriamente muchas veces…_

_-Mi falta de tacto… -Rió Nioh- Hiroshi… ¿Mi falta de tacto dices? –Bajo la raqueta y se acerco al muchacho- Es una falta de tacto el que te diga "Te quiero Yagyu" o que te llame temprano para decirte "Espero que hallas amanecido bien…" ¿Eso te parece una falta de tacto?_

_-No te comprendo Nioh… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?_

_Movió la cabeza, no podía comprender o era que no quería entender… - El día de hoy… creo que llegaste al limite... _

_-El día de hoy… ¿Es que acaso he hecho algo que te incomode?_

_Nioh sonrió mirándole- Por el contrario no has hecho NADA!!! Y eso es lo que me molesta… Hiroshi… ¿Qué Día es hoy?_

_- Sábado, si no me equivoco 2 de agosto…_

_-Aja… -Le miro como esperando algo mas._

_-¿Si?_

_La mirada de Nioh era de decepción, era obvio que no lo recordaba, al igual que no lo había hecho los últimos 11 meses… ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente este? – ¿Yagyu… traes lo llaveros que te regale? –Pregunto en un tono triste el chico._

_-Así es… -Dijo sacando su móvil, en el cual colgaban una serie de adornos llaveros de varios animales- ¿Me darás otro mas? No se por que cada mes te gusta darme estas cosas…_

_Nioh tomo el móvil y un llavero más desde su bolsillo en el short, y lo junto con los demás- Con este… Son 12… - Sonrió viendo los demás y devolviéndole el móvil a Yagyu._

_-No es por nada… pero… En verdad creo que hice algo que te moleste… o es que de verdad piensas que ya no estoy al nivel para jugar tenis a tu lado…fuiste tu el que me enseño el amor por el tenis Nioh… no entiendo el por que entonces…_

_-No tiene nada que ver tu juego… -Corto Nioh rodeándole con los brazos y sellando sus labios, un toque que Yagyu sintió mas que frío. El sabia que Nioh era muy expresivo, más de lo que quisiese muchas veces cuando se trataban de esas cosas, pero ese beso le supo a cemento- Estamos terminando… Yagyu_

_-Terminando… Te refieres a nuestra relación…_

_-Exactamente… -Tomo la raqueta del suelo y se la coloco en el hombro de nuevo- estamos terminando Hiroshi…-Volteo dándole la espalda._

_-Nioh… ¿Por qué?_

_La voz del chico de lentes se oía algo confusa- ¿Alguna ves me has llamado por mi nombre? –Al oír ello Yagyu se quedo quieto- ¿Alguna ves me has llamado para ver como estaba? ¿Alguna vez me has ido a buscar a mi casa para salir a pasear? Creo que soy muy pegado a las personas que quiero, pero... Antes que eso... soy un hombre, un bromista, un petenshi… pero sabes… Por ti deje todo eso Yagyu, por ti deje a un lado mi orgullo y deje fluir mis sentimientos… y todo para que ni sepas que significado tienen cada uno de esos llaveros… no sepas siquiera… por que es importante un día que para ti es cualquiera…_

_-Nioh… No… no se que decir… No... No lo se…._

_-Eso es obvio…- Contesto el petenshi volteando._

_-CUIDADO!!! –Gritaron desde las canchas de tenis dos voces masculinas, una pelota iba directo a Yagyu, Nioh no tuvo tiempo de acomodar la raqueta y la desvió de mala manera, la bola fue a parar fuera de la escuela._

_-Uppss… Ya la traigo compañero... –Dijo Nioh notando la molestia de los tenistas que estaban esperando la bola._

_-Nioh… -Trato de hablarle su compañero_

_-Piensa lo que dirás… mientras regreso… -Le indico mientras corría en busca de la pelota._

_Yagyu le miro mientras se alejaba corriendo, cuando bordeo al esquina, bajo la mirada levemente al móvil que aun tenia en la mano, el nuevo llavero que había colocado tenia forma de un pollo, dejo salir un suspiro. Nunca les había prestado atención, pero ahora tenia el que pensar el por que le eran tan importantes para Nioh, lanzo el móvil de arriba abajo un par de veces mientras lo hacia, noto que al caer algunos se voltearon quedando al revés, y cada uno tenia detrás una fecha, que iba desde 2 de septiembre del año pasado, hasta el actual con la fecha del día, todos los días 2 y recordándolo bien… siempre eran los 2 que se los daba…_

_Un chirrido ensordecedor le llego desde la parte delantera de la escuela a la ves que una leve iluminación llegaba a su cabeza- El 2… hace un año… nosotros.. Nosotros… empezamos a salir…_

_Un apresurado Akaya bordeo la esquina- YAGYU SEMPAI!!! –El rostro como el tono del muchacho de segundo año se notaban con prisa, el de lentes no comprendió al verle, menos cuando este le tomo de la muñeca y le jalo- Nioh sempai… Nioh sempai!!_

_-Nioh? Fue a recoger una pelota… ¿Qué pasa con el?_

_Cuando hubo preguntado ello, Sanada y Seichi también voltearon la esquina, pero el primero trayendo lo que obviamente era el cuerpo de un accidentado joven que yacía inconciente en sus brazos. Akaya soltó a su sempai mientras este se acercaba al reconocer el cabello plateado de su pareja._

_-Tenemos que llevarle al hospital o clínica mas cercano… -Dijo serio Seichi, era obvio que se habían dirigido hacia las canchas de tenis ya que a la salida Sur, detrás de las canchas de la escuela, se encontraba frente a una gran clínica, Seichi lo sabia bien pues en otras ocasiones cuando se había sentido mal le habían llevado allí mismo desde las mismas canchas._

_Mientras el grupo del equipo se dirigía escoltando al herido y a quien le cargaba, Akaya estaba de último junto con Marui, quien por la preocupación había dejado de mascar su chicle y con Yagyu quien no acababa de entender lo que paso. _

_-Parece que estaba yendo por la bola esa… de golpe se apareció ese motociclista a toda velocidad… luego se oyó ese ruido... y Nioh acabo en el suelo… el sujeto se subió a su moto y se fue… lo siento sempai… -Dijo Kirihara en tono triste- Si le perseguía seguro lo atrapaba y lo machacaba…_

_-Lo arrollaron… a Nioh… lo arrollaron…- se repetía en un tono suave tratando de convencerse de lo que había ocurrido, ya habían entrado a la clínica y de inmediato habían ingresado al chico por emergencias, ahora le tomaban declaratoria a los que habían presenciado el hecho._

_Una mano se apoyo en su hombro- ¿Estas bien?_

_-No… no lo se… Aun no reacciono de lo que le ha ocurrido…_

_-Solucionaron su problema… Yagyu – La voz de su buchou tan calmada pero capaz de hacerle creer que tenia experiencia de por mas para todo lo que hacia._

_El muchacho bajo la cabeza y tapo parte de su rostro con sus manos- ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto Seichi? ¿Cómo ni pude notar por un año el esfuerzo que el ha estado haciendo por mi? Recuerdo bien como era Nioh antes de hace un año… la verdad no ha cambiado mucho... Con el resto, pero conmigo es una real diferencia._

_-Es por que te ama… Yagyu-kun… Sonrió el capitán- Y es una suerte encontrar a alguien que lo haga de verdad…._

_-Yukimura? –dijo una voz que a ambos se les hizo conocida- cuando levantaron la cabeza Oshitari Yuushi, el fukubuchou de la Hyotei Gakuen se hallaba delante de ellos._

_-Oshitari… -Yagyu le miro un par de veces, hasta llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela- ¿Será que estas enfermo o algún miembro de tu equipo se lastimo?_

_El de cabellera azulina movió la cabeza levemente negando- Esta clínica pertenece a mi padre… el día de hoy Salí antes de la escuela para poder ayudarle en algunos asuntos…_

_-Ya veo… -Sonrió Seichi- si recuerdo que alguna de las veces que estuve aquí me atendió tu padre, es un medico excelente…_

_-Por cierto sus compañeros… han pasado a la sala de espera…Pero les puedo hacer un favor… -Sonrió de manera a lo que a ambos le pareció maliciosa._

_Mas en menos de 5 minutos se hallaban tras un vidrio que les separaba del cuarto de observaciones donde trataban a su compañero de equipo, Yagyu no pudo evitar el apoyarse en el vidrio deseando entrar, veía como le vendaban la cabeza, ya le habían colocado algunos parches en el rostro y demás arañazos del cuerpo._

_-Él va a estar bien… ¿Verdad Seichi?_

_-Lo estará…- cuando el capitán dijo ello noto que un doctor rubio hablaba con otro de cabellera azulina, ambos les miraban desde dentro de la habitación. Ahora ambos se acercaban a la puerta- Parece que aquí vienen…_

_En efecto ambos salieron del cuarto, pero solo el de cabello azul y mas alto se quedo con ellos, el otro se dirijo a la habitación siguiente con unos fólders en las manos.- Yukimura kun… se te ve muy bien…_

_-Oshitari sensei… todo gracias a usted…-Dijo con un leve recline de cabeza- ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro amigo?_

_El hombre dejo salir un suspiro- En las zonas escolares están prohibidas el acceso con motocicletas por cosas como estas… Por ahora… puedo decirles que recibió un impacto muy fuerte en la cabeza al caer al suelo… No hay fracturas ni golpes graves en el cuerpo… solo me preocupa que pueda afectar ese golpe en la cabeza…_

_-¿Cómo... Como que puede afectar?_

_Las palabras de Yagyu eran de por mas preocupadas- Podría afectar su coordinación… pero no quiero ser pesimista, y prefiero esperar que despierte y echar un vistazo a las placas que le sacamos…_

_-Mantengamos informados sensei… -Finalizo Seichi haciendo una leve reverencia para despedirse del medico, Luego se dirigieron donde se hallaban los demás e informaron de lo que había dicho el medico, mas bien dicho Seichi fue el que lo hizo, Yagyu se mantenía ensimismado. _

_Ya llegada la noche, no había mejoras y tampoco habían podido comunicarse con nadie de la familia del petenshi, Marui se había ofrecido a acompañar a Kirihara a su casa, si bien era cierto podía irse solo, estaba demasiado preocupado por su sempai y no quería irse, Sanada también se había ofrecido para hacer lo propio con Seichi, pero este ya había mandado a traer su limosina, aunque deseaba quedarse, sabia que debía de cuidar su estado de salud ahora mas que nunca, por lo cual Sanada se iría a su casa de igual manera, Jackal ya se había retirado, y Yagyu había hablado con el doctor Oshitari para que le permitiese el quedarse en el hospital para esperar cualquier noticia._

_Ahora solo le quedaba esperar, una espera tan larga que se le hacia como un año el apenas esperar un segundo, cuando ya empezaba a cabecear… El hombre de bata blanca se poso delante de su persona- Hiroshi-kun… Nioh aun no despierta… pero ya he revisado todas las pruebas que les hemos hecho…_

_Al oírle se puso de pie de inmediato- ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué tiene?_

_-Es reglamento del hospital el que la familia del paciente sea quien reciba las noticias… Pero aun no hemos podido ubicar a nadie…_

_-Yo soy su primo… - ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Aquella mentira era mas que despreciable, pero tenia que saber que pasaba._

_-¿Su primo? –El doctor le miro de pies a cabeza- ¿De veras?_

_-No exactamente en línea recta…. Pero si somos… -No podría mentir mucho mas… era pésimo para ello-Por favor que tiene Nioh_

_El doctor dejo salir un suspiro- Esta bien… te lo diré… aunque no me has convencido… -Yagyu afirmo alegre mientras oía lo que decía el medico, pero esa alegría fue desapareciendo de a pocos de su rostro._

_-Cuanto tiempo… -Dejo salir en una voz que aguantaba las obvias lagrimas que clamaban ser liberadas- en cuanto tiempo se podrá recuperar…_

_-Eso… depende de él mismo… y del daño en si…- Apoyo una mano en su hombro- debes de apoyarle… - Dijo alejándose._

_El miembro del club de tenis miro por largo tiempo la punta de sus zapatos, luego subió la cabeza- Lo haré… eso no lo dude…Oshitari sensei_


	2. Masaharu Nioh Yoroshiku!

_**Capitulo1**_

_**Masaharu Nioh… Yoroshiku**_

_Había amanecido ya, los pasillos del hospital Oshitari, se llenaban de enfermeras y doctores haciendo los cambios de turno y al mismo tiempo de llantos de los pacientes de menor edad._

_En el tercer piso, un cuarto dejaba colgando en su puerta blanca un letrero con un nombre "Nioh Masaharu" y debajo el numero de la habitación "567", dentro de ella, la ventana semiabierta dejaba colarse un poco de aire que refrescaba el lugar y hacia que levemente los cabellos que salían por entre las vendas de su cabeza se moviesen rítmicamente con el aire que entraba._

_Aquel fresco le acariciaba el rostro y no pudo evitar abrir levemente los ojos al sentirle, el lugar se veía borroso, era muy claro para su gusto, paredes blancas, las sabanas que estaban sobre el también eran muy blancas, las vendas que le rodeaban… el pijama que usaba._

_-¿Dónde estoy? –Se pregunto el de cabellera platina con un rostro bastante diferente del que mostraba comúnmente, era notorio que se hallaba confundido-¿Qué ocurrió?- trato de recordar aquello ultimo, nada venia a su cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba… se puso de pie con suavidad y camino lentamente hasta un espejo en la pared, sus ojos celestes observaron el reflejo por un buen momento- ¿Quién es? –Pregunto al reflejo al mismo tiempo que un leve chillido de la puerta le indico que alguien entraba._

_-Te… te despertaste… -Dijo la voz de quien había entrado y le observaba sorprendido- Pero… deberías de… mantenerte en la cama… -Se acerco a él y le tomo de la muñeca- Vamos... recuéstate… ese golpe que te diste… Debes mantenerte en reposo…_

_Aunque no quisiese ese muchacho prácticamente le había a obligado a hacerlo-¿Golpe?-Pregunto dudoso, mas sobre todo- ¿Quién eres?_

_Era lo que mas temía que le preguntase desde que le vio parado al entrar-¿No sabes quien soy? –Nioh negó con la cabeza- ¿Sabes quien eres? –La misma respuesta que antes, Yagyu dejo salir un suspiro era tal y como se lo había dicho Oshitari sensei el día anterior –Has perdido la memoria…_

_Dijo el chico, sabiendo que mas para él que para el que le miraba sin comprender era lo más grave del mundo- ¿Por eso no me acuerdo de nada? –Sonrió con una alegría casi infantil –Que gracioso… ni se como me llamo… ni quien soy…_

_-Tu… Tu eres…- La mirada de inocencia de ese chico, no era el Nioh de siempre, pero a la ves era el mismo con el que había pasado un año lleno de un sin numero de muestras de cariño que hasta ahora comprendía, pero era obvio que decirle que era su pareja no era la mejor respuesta ahora mismo- Eres un muchacho formidable, eres miembro titular del equipo de tenis de la Rikkai Dai, mi compañero de dobles para ser mas exactos… Masaharu Nioh… ese eres tú… _

_-Masa… haru Nioh… -El que repetía su nombre parecía pensarlo- Tenis… Rikkai Dai… Dobles… -Aquello todo le era desconocido, mas una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Suena divertido…_

_Un leve golpe en la puerta hizo que ambos desviasen su mirada a la entrada, el capitán de su equipo les sonreía- Parece que ya ha despertado "tu primo" –Comento Seichi entrando a la habitación._

_Nioh le miro extrañado con cada paso que daba acercándose, Yagyu no sabia exactamente que decirle a Seichi- Mucho gusto… -Dijo el capitán estirando su mano hacia Masaharu- Yukimura Seichi…_

_-Seichi… Mucho gusto… -Apretó su mano sonriente- Que suerte un amigo mas…_

_-¿Lo sabias? –Pregunto Yagyu- Acerca de lo que tiene…_

_-Acabo de hablar con Yuuko sensei… El padre de Yuushi… -Aclaro el de cabellera azulina- Masaharu- kun… Espero que te recuperes pronto… Todos en el equipo estamos pendientes y preocupados…_

_-Ah!! Lo del tenis, verdad? –Seichi afirmo- Que interesante suena… _

_-Pues que te parece si vamos a la escuela…_

_-Espera!!!- Yagyu tomo a Seichi por los hombros- ¿Qué quieres decir con que a la escuela?_

_-Eso mismo… Su estado no es de amnesia permanente... por lo cual no hay gravedad en que trate de recuperar sus recuerdos en los lugares que suele visitar…_

_-Pero Oshitari sensei… El… esta de acuerdo…_

_-Eres su familiar… -Sonrió Seichi-… tu eres el que decide ello…_

_No había mucho que pensarlo, si es que aquello ayudaba a que Nioh recuperará su memoria, no lo dudaba. En lo que se demoraron en colocarle el uniforme del equipo y firmar unos papeles, los tres ya cruzaban la calle hacia las canchas de la escuela._

_-Esta es nuestra escuela… y claro que estas son las canchas de entrenamiento de nuestro Club… ¿Qué opinas Nioh?-Las palabras de Seichi quedaron en el aire, el muchacho miraba sorprendido el lugar, era algo maravilloso para su persona; Yukimura se acerco a Yagyu- Seria bueno que entremos los demás nos están esperando…_

_Ni bien la reja que separaba las canchas del resto de la institución educativa se abrió, Marui y Kirihara corrieron hasta los tres que llegaban._

_-Nioh sempai!! Me alegra que este bien!! –Las palabras animosas de Akaya no tuvieron respuesta por parte de Nioh quien aun miraba con unos enormes ojos celestes las canchas y las raquetas que los chicos que se habían acercado portaban._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Bunta dejo reventar un globo de chicle- Te ves extraño…_

_-Es cierto… -Akaya observo a Yagyu- ¿Esta todo bien?_

_-Será mejor que Yagyu le de a Nioh un tour… mientras yo hablo con ustedes… _

_Los miembros de la Platinium se alejaron levemente, mientras capitán y demás miembros se reunían y recibían la noticia, las reacciones no se dieron a esperar._

_-Amnesia… -Dijo firme Sanada- Nioh con amnesia… no puede ser posible._

_Akaya se había aferrado a su raqueta- Nioh sempai… _

_-Por ahora- Continuo Seichi- Debemos apoyarle y no menospreciarle para nada… Entendido?_

_-Si Señor!!!- se escucho en coro._

_Yagyu observo al grupo mientras hablaban- Esto es genial… -Masaharu había tomado una raqueta…_

_-Deseas practicar un poco… Masaharu…_

_-Me gusta que me llames así… -Sonrió el chico, al oírle se le vino a la cabeza uno de los reclamos que le había hecho poco antes del accidente._

_Acaricio su cabeza- Si te gusta… te llamare así de ahora en adelante… Masaharu kun… - Dijo el de lentes pasando al otro lado de la cancha, cuando hubo llegado vio las cosas algo mas claras, recordaba una escena parecida hacia más de un año._

_Un Yagyu bastante interesado en el deporte blanco se hallaba al lado contrario de donde Nioh, quien le había llevado a aquel lugar, le miraba, era notorio que si alguna vez había pisado una cancha de tenis, solo había sido de pasada. _

_-Prepárate Hiroshi… Ahora veras lo que es un saque de verdad…- Ni bien lo hubo dicho se arqueo levemente hacia atrás y dejando la bola amarilla al aire le conecto y la pelota paso a tal velocidad de un lado a otro de la cancha que Yagyu no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar- Eso… es un Service Ace… -Dijo apuntándole con la cabeza de la raqueta._

_Ahora se sentía a la inversa, era Nioh quien se veía como un novato-Prepárate Masaharu… -Dijo repitiendo casi a la perfección la escena que recordaba de cuando recién se iniciaba en el tenis- Eso… es un Service Ace_

_Nioh observo la pelota que ya estaba rodando fuera de su alcance y la posición de Yagyu con la raqueta- Eso fue excelente…- Aquella expresión le recordaba a Jirou de la Hyotei._

_Ahora los demás titulares se habían acercado al dúo y les observaban. Interesante ver a la platinium enfrentándose, aunque con una clara ventaja para Yagyu._

_- No crees que… Nioh esta claramente en desventaja…- Comento Sanada mirando de reojo a Seichi, este sonrió._

_-¿Olvidas quién fue el que le enseño a jugar Yagyu?_

_-Ya van cuatro juegos limpios para Yagyu… -Jackal no dejaba de ver la pelota ir de un lado a otro- No veo manera de que Nioh, jugando como primerizo pueda hacerle un solo punto a un titular de nuestro equipo.., menos tratándose de alguien que le conoce tanto como Yagyu._

_-Hasta daíisticamente es algo imposible- Finalizo Renji._

_Era prácticamente Set Point, no estaba jugando por campeonato o para derrotarle, Pero Yagyu solo quería buscar el que su compañero pudiese reaccionar aunque sea un poco, pero había visto como punto a punto el chico corría de un lado a otro sin darle siquiera a la pelota. _

_Ahora dejaría fluir ese último punto, el saque estaba cargado con la frustración que sentía en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta, la pelota ya iba disparada con una fuerza descomunal hacia Nioh, el solo rebote dejo un hoyo en el suelo, y la trayectoria no cambiaria, mas la sorpresa de todos fue clara cuando Masaharu retrocedió con un salto y aprovecho el rebote en su cancha para posicionarse, la posición era conocida para todos y el impacto que le dio dejo a la pelota pasar con una fina trayectoria que dejo a Yagyu una clara y fina marca en el rostro._

_-Laser… Beam… - Susurro Akaya observando._

_-Masaharu…¿Qué fue eso?_

_El chico se encogió de hombros- Puri… Solo lo hice y ya… ¿Esta mal?_

_Los demás miembros se observaban entre sí, Yagyu sonrió mirándole- Esta bien Masaharu… Solo que pensé que no responderías ni un solo tiro._

_-Lo lamento… es que… no creo estar acostumbrado a estas cosas…_

_-Lo estas… solo que no lo recuerdas… pero ya veras como de a pocos lo haces…Yukimura… _

_-Dime Yagyu- Contesto el capitán interesado en el tono algo pícaro del de lentes._

_-Para el torneo de dobles… nos presentaremos como la platinium… Si es que no hay molestia…_

_-Estoy seguro que lograras que Nioh se sienta cómodo jugando… ahora, es hora de ir a clases muchachos… Acompáñale a los cambiadores… si es que no te molesta Yagyu._

_Yagyu no tuvo que hacer mucho, parecía que Masaharu se guiaba solo por sus pies, más aun así se veía impresionado por todo lo que veía. Como seguir a un niño pequeño dentro de una juguetería- Como has notado aquel es tu locker, solo tu puedes usarlo, parece que trajeron tus cosas aquí después de lo que ocurrió ayer…-Se acerco y tomo la raqueta del muchacho mientras el la miraba como si se tratase del objeto mas preciado del mundo- …es tuya…_

_Masaharu la miraba con brillantes en los ojos- Es… mía… eh?-sus manos dudaban el tomarla… Era tan hermosa que tena miedo de caerla y dañarla._

_Yagyu sonrió y le tomo de las manos para colocársela entre ellas- Es tuya… créeme que sabrás usarla como ayer en menos tiempo del que todos creen… Ahora debemos cambiarnos para las clases… dentro de tu locker… esta tu uniforme…_

_Noto como el de cabello platino se acercaba a ver el uniforme, mientras Yagyu se cambiaba, no tardo en hacerlo después de todo… cuando entraban a cambiarse para los entrenamientos, Nioh siempre le decía que si le dejaba ver mucho su cuerpo al desnudo no lo soportaría y tendría que amarrarlo para no lanzársele encima, al recordar ello no pudo evitar el dejar salir una leve risa y voltear a ver a Nioh quien estaba sentado en una de las bancas… Para sorpresa del chico de lentes apenas había abierto levemente el polo por los botones del camisero y miraba la corbata azulina con blanco que llevaba en sus manos. _

_-¿Ocurre algo Masaharu-kun?_

_El chico levanto la cabeza, sus ojos celeste tintineaban brillosos- Yagyu…verdad? –Lo había oído de sus compañeros- ¿Soy una buena persona?¿ O mas bien que clase de persona soy?_

_-Eres una excelente persona… -Se sentó a su lado- Para mi… eres muy importante Masaharu… en serio no sabes cuanto…- Le rodeo con sus brazos, el de cabello platino pudo oír claramente un sollozo por parte del muchacho._

_-Lamento tantas molestias… y hacer que te preocupes…-Al oír ello Yagyu trato de calmarse lo último que deseaba era que Nioh se sintiese culpable por cualquier cosa, acaricio levemente su cabeza._

_-Te recuperaras ya veras… pero ahora debemos ir a clases… debes de cambiarte…_

_-Ah… lo haría pero es que me enredo… -Trato de sacarse el polo… y con ello Yagyu retomo la idea de verlo como un niño pequeño, no podía ni sacar sus brazos de la prenda._

_Sin pensado mucho, se presto a ayudarle, deslizando el polo color amarillo brillante por encima de sus brazos, y liberándole de la prenda- Ya esta… -Comento notando la cara de alegría del chico, Oshitari sensei le había dicho que posiblemente algunas acciones simples se le complicaran, pero fuera de ello era divertido. Ahora con algo mas de facilidad notaba que se retiraba el short, Al notarlo Yagyu se coloro totalmente._

_-Ya esta… -Dijo el chico quedando en boxers y un par de parches y vendajes en el dorso y la cabeza- Ahora supongo que debo ponerme el uniforme verdad?_

_-Yo… yo... Te ayudare…- Mascullo el de lentes, tomando la camisa del locker y sentándose detrás de Nioh en la banca larga. Le entrego la camisa al muchacho y apoyo su mano derecha en la espalda del de cabello platino, era suave, una piel tan suave como el terciopelo- Seguro te duele mucho, verdad?_

_-No… no realmente… Solo cuando hago mucho movimiento…._

_No se refería a los golpes del accidente, si no al comportamiento tan frió que había tenido a con su persona, pero el no lo sabia, hasta ahora notaba otra cosa, en sus momentos de amor… en aquellos en los que siempre sentía las caricias del petenshi por todo su cuerpo, desde su rostro hasta las partes que se ocultan con vergüenza pero que sin tener aquella su pareja se esforzaba en sacar a relucir… siempre era el petenshi quien le daba aquellas caricias… siempre era quien se las propinaba y el… el solo se dejaba a disfrutar, a gozar de ese cariño que Nioh le daba, de esa manera egoísta que nunca le había siquiera, que el recordase, el corresponder a alguno de aquellos gestos, ni en la intimidad ni en un simple beso._

_-Puedo…-Se arrepintió por un momento, pero era muy tarde para anular la acción… su compañero ya le miraba de reojo- puedo…darte un masaje… te aliviara el dolor…_

_-Gracias… eres muy amable…_

_Que bajo… pero había aprendido de su pareja, el que cada acción sea disimulada y de buena a malas intenciones… se transformen en el camino, pero claro estaba que en este caso solo eran con las mejores, paseo sus manos por su dorso y espalda, sabia que el resto del cuerpo de Nioh en ese momento eran frutos prohibidos que fuera de ello, nunca había tenido el valor de siquiera rozar, el solo roce actual de sus manos con la piel del petenshi le era algo sumamente placentero, y por las caras de alegría y gusto era notorio que a Nioh también le agradaba._

_Que diferente de aquella ocasión, incluso se podía decir que en ese momento al menos Nioh era mucho mas inocente de lo que Yagyu era cuando aquel chico se le acerco insinuante la primera ves…_

"_-Fue un buen partido Hiro-kun… Seguro la próxima ves lo harás mucho mejor y hasta te diría que tienes el potencial para ser titular…pyo…_

_-Pyo?... No me llames Hiro-kun por favor… Pero, me agrado el partido no lo negare… aun me falta mucha practica…_

_-Debes estar cansado… -El petenshi se deshacía de su ropa, mientras Yagyu se sentaba en la banca alargada- Las primeras veces es mas que agotador mas si no lo haces seguido…_

_-Es como el golf… solo que las piernas me matan…_

_Le miraba, esa mirada seria una que nunca olvidaría… luego sabría que era una mirada única que solo había reservado para su persona- Entonces… -Se sentó a su lado con una toalla que cubría parte de su cabeza- Te daré un masaje que te llevara a las nubes…_

_Era lógico, se había quejado de las piernas, por ello no pensó nada malo cuando el muchacho que se había ofrecido a apaciguar su malestar le dio aquellos masajes en ellas , no había quejas después de todo… era placentero, y tal y como le había dicho… era como llevarle al cielo._

_-Seguro estas algo estresado también… -Ahora se había colocado en la parte de atrás, y masajeaba su espalda, valla debía tener dedos mágicos para darle tal relax al cuerpo, o era que sabia exactamente en que lugar propinar el movimiento debido y sumamente exacto… Mas un petenshi sabe cuando jugar sucio, y el momento indicado es cuando la victima esta mas confiada… fue entonces que Yagyu se dio cuenta que las caricias ya no iban por encima de la ropa, si no por dentro de ella, en su abdomen, en su pecho y vagamente en la espalda…_

_-¿Qué… que haces…?_

_-Si te agrada… Podría hacerlo cada que desees… Yagyu-kun… No te asustes, es solo una manera que encontré de darte un relajo y estar cerca de ti…¿Sabes? Te he estado observando… Serias mi pareja ideal… _

_En ese momento a lo único que atino el chico de lentes fue a alejarse de golpe- ¿tu pareja?- Le miraba aun estaba en la banca, entonces Nioh se puso de pie, aun mirándole de esa manera tan… acosadora._

_-Así es… -Afirmo con la cabeza- Mi pareja de dobles… -El alma le regreso al cuerpo- Si deseas algo mas que eso… Puedo pensarlo…_

_Un leve rubor apareció en el rostro de Yagyu- Tendré que pensar lo de ser tu pareja de dobles, no me gustaría incomodarte en tu juego… Con tu permiso"_

_Si, ese día se había retirado por aquella puerta que no estaba muy lejos de el en estos momentos, pero dándose cuenta el pescador había lanzado el anzuelo y aunque muy levemente el lo había mordido- Nioh… será bueno que ya te cambies…-Dijo colocándole la camisa- Tenemos que ir a clases…_

_-Eso no suena tan divertido… pero iré... si estoy a tu lado creo que me divertiré…_

_-Yo soy el que se divierte siempre que esta cerca de ti... Masaharu… -Dijo Yagyu acercándose a acomodarle la corbata y colocarle el saco sobre la camisa que ya se había puesto… junto con los pantalones que de no habérselos puesto de prisa, como el mismo Nioh decía, hubieran tenido que encadenarlo a algo para no lanzarse encima de el._


	3. El dulce susurro del respirar a tu lado

_**El dulce susurro de tu respirar a mi lado**_

_**Oyasuni, Masaharu.**_

_Algebra, Química, Trigonometría y Aritmética, eran exactamente los cursos en los cuales mas de una ves Hiroshi Yagyu había tenido que darle clases particulares al petenshi, pero asombrosamente, en la clase de aquel día se dio cuenta de algo… era un genio, mas que nada por haber engañado a su persona haciéndose el tonto en ese par de cursos que con total notoriedad le iban mas que bien…_

_Mas estaba claro, que Yagyu no era el único sorprendió cuando Nioh se puso de pie en mitad de la clase y dirigió con paso firme hacia el pizarrón y le corrigió un par de formulas al profesor de Algebra, y luego se presto a participar en los orales y pizarras de los demás cursos, tanto maestros como alumnos se veían asombrados ante ello, claro que tampoco era secreto que el día anterior el muchacho había sufrido un terrible golpe, que como decían muchos en susurros, le había removido la cabeza y le había vuelto un genio…_

_Según las estadísticas de Yanagi eso estaba muy lejos de ser probable, pero como Yagyu ya lo venia pensando la razón que mas concordaba con su compañero era la de haberse hecho pasar por ignorante para acercarse aun mas a su persona. Lo reconocía, un genio, uno capaz de calcular hasta aquellos mínimos detalles y las acciones, y obligarse a cometer errores pequeños para que la trama final salga tal cual el desease…_

_-Yagyu-kun… -sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquel al que ellos eran invadidos. Nioh le miraba con extrañeza._

_-S…si? –Interrogo el muchacho._

_-¿Por qué muchos me dicen petenshi? No creo que sea una palabra muy halagadora…_

_-No lo tomes a mal… -Acomodo sus cuadernos dentro de la mochila- …Lo dicen mas que nada por tu estilo de juego en el tennis…- Aunque ahora que lo veía de esa manera era notorio que su forma de ser no se alejaba de ese mismo adjetivo._

_-Pero es algo así como tramposo… _

_-El estilo de juego que empleas se basa en la perfecta imitación de un rival o aliado… al extremo de engañar a tus rivales pensando que eres otra persona… con facilidad y después de entrenarte has podido imitarme a la perfección… -Sobre todo estudiando cada detalle hasta de su vida intima- …ejem… hasta a varios de los jugadores mas reconocidos de la ciudad y el país…_

_-Valla era eso… -Un suspiro salio de sus labios- En verdad pensaba que me había hecho mala fama…- Yagyu compartió esa sonrisa, una sincera y fuera de preocupaciones y acosos…- Por cierto Yagyu-kun… el buchou… Seichi… Me dijo que deseaba hablar contigo…_

_-Yukimura? Entiendo… ¿Quieres venir conmigo?_

_La afirmación no se dio a esperar ni tampoco la leve caminata hacia el salón contiguo donde sabia Yagyu estudiaban Seichi y Sanada, por lo menos en ese curso. Al asomarse los divisó de inmediato, el mismo Seichi le dio el encuentro en el pasillo._

_-¿Qué ocurre Yukimura?_

_-Yagyu… ¿Tienes idea de donde queda la casa de Nioh?_

_-eh… –Por tonto que pareciera… y a pesar de haber salido por un año…-…no… no lo se… nunca me ha llevado a su casa siempre se queda a dormir a la mía…_

_-Esa información no era necesaria… -Sonrió Seichi, por el contrario de Yagyu quien estaba de por mas avergonzado- Es que no hay manera de comunicarse con sus familiares, solo tengo su móvil, así que no puedo llamar a su casa… por lo que pensamos con Sanada que la mejor opción seria el ir a su casa… pero bueno… ahora veo otro problema…_

_-El que no sepa la dirección…-Dejo salir un suspiro- Valla… que mal… todo esto me hace ver lo descuidado y la poca atención que he tenido en Nioh…_

_-No lo digas de esa manera que te hace ver más culpable de lo que eres…- Yukinura observo hacia la entrada, Sanada estaba hablando con Nioh- ¿Cómo va? Has notado algún cambio o que halla recordado algo?_

_Yagyu sonrió levemente- Recordó que es un genio matemático… Y olvido que debía de ocultarlo…- Ante la no comprensión al tema de su capitán, Hiroshi le comento como varias veces había tenido que ayudar al petenshi._

_-Pues es cierto que Nioh es más que calculador… Pero, dudo bastante que pueda estar fingiendo cualquier cosa…_

_Yagyu negó con las manos- Nunca quise decir algo así, es más que notorio que esta enfermo… Nioh no podría resistir el serme indiferente solo por capricho… de verdad que me quiere demasiado, cada que me doy cuenta de ello me siento peor. _

_-Por ahora déjame encargarme junto con Sanada de ver lo de su domicilio… ¿Crees que él podría quedarse en tu casa después de clases?_

_-No la hay, después de todo… ya te lo dije él suele quedarse de ves en cuando…- Dicho ello el timbre se oía en todo el pasillo._

_-Entonces… a las canchas…después del club hablare con el director a ver si me puede facilitar la dirección…_

_Una sonrisa de agradecimiento, era lo mas que podía darle a su buchou, luego se dirigió a la Salida tomando a Nioh por el brazo en el camino- Es hora del entrenamiento… Nioh_

_- Eso quiere decir que iremos de nuevo a las canchas de tenis verdad?- Yagyu le afirmo con la cabeza._

_-Primero debemos ir a cambiarnos… -Mientras caminaban hacia los cambiadores el de lentes le iba explicando algunas pautas del juego a su compañero, justo cuando abrieron la puerta de los cambiadores hablaban de los saques, y notaron que Akaya estaba dentro de la habitación- Kirihara… ¿Llegas temprano?_

_El muchacho de segundo año no contesto solo se puso de pie de la banca en la que había estado mirando hacia abajo, tomo su raqueta y de dos zancadas salio por la puerta. _

_-Que extraño… -Nioh observo a Yagyu quien había dicho lo último- Akaya por lo general esta de buen humor más cuando es para empezar las prácticas… ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?_

_Masaharu se encogió de hombros, luego se dirigió hacia el locker que en la mañana le habían dicho era suyo y empezó a cambiarse, Yagyu sonrió notando que al menos ahora el muchacho parecía más conciente de lo que hacia que en la mañana. Y en menos de lo que pensó el resto del equipo estaba allí cambiándose, y llenando a Nioh de comentarios tales como "Te ves mejor" "Pare ce que de a pocos te estas recuperando"_

_Ya que ambos miembros de la platinium estaban listos, decidieron el salir e ir calentando-¿Una carrera Nioh?_

_-Esta bien Yagyu…Pero no se que tan rápido puedo ser…_

_- Bastante… -Susurro Yagyu recordando una ves más algunos de los momentos en los cuales habían pasado juntos._

_Justamente había sido unos dos días después de que Nioh le ofíciese el año anterior el ser parte del equipo y por que no, su compañero de dobles, se había animado después de pensarlo mucho a participar en el entrenamiento y probar suerte a ver si quedaba seleccionado._

_-Parece que la idea te pareció interesante, verdad?_

_-Usted de nuevo… Según su capitán tienes una vista excelente…_

_-Mas cuando se trata de buscar nuevos talentos… ¿Una carrera? _

_Yagyu sonrió- Practico golf tengo una excelente resistencia en las piernas… creo que te dejaría muy atrás…_

_Nioh sonrió por el hecho del cambio de pronombre "Te"- Bueno eso dejémoslo a ver que pasa…_

_Las primeras 3 vueltas estaba claro lo que había dicho Yagyu, tenia una resistencia muy buena y la velocidad no era para menos, le había sacado cerca de media vuelta de ventaja al chico de cabello platino, mas llegada la cuarta vuelta, de a pocos Nioh se fue acercando, igualándose y de a pocos pasando… para en la vuelta 5 era el petenshi el que despuntaba con gran diferencia._

_Ahora siendo Yagyu el que sabía ello, le parecía curioso que Nioh, hubiese salido a toda velocidad para sacarle ventaja, había aprendido que era mejor ir lento y seguro a rápido y cansado. Ya lo había calculado, le haría la misma jugada, de paso al darse cuenta el petenshi podría recordar en parte esa escena, ya había llegado a la vuelta 4, el momento para voltear la situación, mas cuando paso delante de las bancas de descanso vio a Nioh sentado mirándole pasar- ¿Qué ocurre Nioh? ¿Te has cansado?_

_El de cabello platino sonrió- Ya he terminado…_

_Yagyu se freno- ¿Cómo que ya has acabado?_

_-Así es… las 5 vueltas... ya termine..._

_Un suspiro… ¿Qué mas podía decir o hacer?-Te parece si entonces nos dirigimos a las canchas a empezar el entrenamiento…_

_-Es buena idea… claro si es que no estas cansado... Yagyu te tiemblan las piernas… -Sonrió Nioh divertido. _

_Ignorando la risa de su compañero le tomo de la muñeca, ni bien lo hubo hecho Masaharu sintió que una especie de corriente recorrió su cuerpo. Más de golpe quitó su mano de la cogida de Yagyu, con lo que este le miro con extrañeza. _

_-¿Qué ocurre Nioh?_

_-Eh… Esto... bueno... –Balbuceó, y bajo la mirada- Como fuese…vamos a la cancha._

_-Espera... –Le detuvo tomándole del brazo, nuevamente esa sensación recorrió su cuerpo- ¿Algo te ocurre?-Aquello fue mas obvio cuando nuevamente quito con brusquedad a Yagyu- Nioh… _

_- No lo se... Es una sensación extraña... –Le miro aquellos ojos tras las lunas de cristal, no era exactamente algo que pudiese describir, se sentía nervios o, a la ves que alegre y por alguna razón con una pena indescriptible. _

_-¿Será que has recordado algo?- La mirada de Nioh no era exactamente de alegría- Prefieres no hablar de ello...- Afirmo- Entonces… dejémoslo así…Vamos a las canchas…_

_Ya en las canchas, la rutina fue la que Yagyu recordaba para un novato, y realmente se sintió entrenando a uno, no sentía al chico con la misma energía de la mañana. Por lo cual el entrenamiento de la tarde se hizo largo y tedioso. Cuando las dos horas de entrenamiento terminaron, Yagyu pensó que había sido un día entero, yendo tras la pelota que iba fuera a cada rato. Ahora se dirigían a los cambiadores. _

_-Yagyu-sempai… - Kirihara, estaba parado a un lado de la puerta de los cambiadores con una mirada seria- Podría hablar con usted…_

_-Nioh ve cambiándote… - Dijo el de lentes con lo que el nombrado entendió que se quedaría con Akaya y entro a los cambiadores- ¿Qué ocurre Akaya?_

_El muchacho le miraba fijamente- Sempai…hoy en la mañana, pues vi al motociclista que arrollo a Nioh sempai…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? _

_-Lo lamento…- Apretaba con fuerza sus puños- Lo detuve, pero no pude lograr que se quitara el casco ni darle su merecido… Lo siento…_

_-Pero Akaya… -Apoyo su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del chico, de in mediato noto un gesto de dolor en su rostro- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas lastimado?_

_-No es nada… solo me caí…_

_-Espero que no halla sido por detener a ese tipo… Recuerda que en el torneo júnior te lastimaste el hombro… Prométeme algo… prométeme que… aunque le veas de nuevo no harás nada… Promételo Akaya…_

_-No puedo prometer algo que no estoy seguro de cumplir…sempai…_

_-Yagyu… -Nioh se asomo desde el vestidor- Ya estoy listo… Yukimura-buchou dice que me iré contigo... ¿Es verdad?_

_- Si, si Nioh, te llevare a casa… Akaya…- Se dirigió una ves mas al de segundo año- Por favor no quiero que te lastimes… este asunto ya quedo, solo nos queda que Nioh recupere su memoria… Vamos Nioh… me cambio en un instante…_

_¿Qué puede llenar la cabeza de alguien que poco recuerda o nada respecto a si mismo? Normalmente estaría llena de preguntas del quien y como es su persona, pero en aquel momento aquellas preguntas no eran las mas importantes en la cabeza de Nioh. _

_Ya sentado en la parte trasera de la limusina que le llevaba en un rumbo desconocido, igual que todo lo que había venido haciendo desde que despertó esa mañana, mantenía su mirada en su muñeca derecha, luego en su antebrazo, no entendía el por que estaba tan preocupado por aquello que había ocurrido hace poco , tal ves fuese alguna manera en que su cuerpo le indicase que debía de recordar algo con respecto a Yagyu, le miro de reojo, el de lentes miraba por la ventana del auto mientras sorbía lo que estaba dentro de su botella de agua._

_-Yagyu… -Este volteo haciendo caso al llamado de su nombre- ¿Hay algo que deba saber de nosotros dos?_

_Al oír ello estuvo por atorarse con el líquido de dentro de la botella- A que te refieres con eso…-Lo había tomado mas que desprevenido, mas esos ojos celestes le miraban exigiendo una mejor respuesta. Se acomodo los lentes para disimular lo más que podía su nerviosismo._

_-Existe alguna relación diferente a la de compañeros de tenis…-Yagyu trago grueso ¿Qué debía decirle? Que respuesta dar a la pregunta más exacta que aquel muchacho había dado. Un suspiro salio del muchacho a la vez que bajaba la cabeza._

_-No me enojare, aun si me dices que somos rivales en algo…_

_-Rivales? ¿Por que crees eso?-Nioh bajo la mirada a sus zapatillas, no eran exactamente las mas limpias del mundo._

_-Cuando me tomaste de muñeca, cuando entrenábamos, me dio la impresión que mi cuerpo quiso hacerme saber que necesitaba recordar algo muy importante sobre ti… sobre nosotros… pero… no estoy seguro. _

_La limosina se detuvo en medio de un silencio sepulcral, que solo se rompió cuando algún sirviente abrió la puerta del lado de Yagyu. Este tomo su maleta y bajo despacio, luego dirigió una mirada de reojo a su acompañante- Rivales… es lo ultimo con lo que describiría cualquier relación nuestra…-Nioh le observo temeroso -…Por el contrario creo que tenemos una relación de una amistad mas que …profunda._

_-Gracias… -Sonrió el platino_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Por aguantarme… En serio te lo agradezco, Yagyu._

_-Créeme, tu me has aguantado mucho mas… Ahora… vamos dentro… tienes que comer algo y luego descansar…_

_Las palabras más calmadas, estaba agradecido de que esta ocasión Nioh no fuese tan terco como de costumbre en cualquier otra ocasión le estaría preguntando una hora mas hasta estar convencido o haber llegado a una respuesta mas certera. _

_Caminaba detrás de su invitado, el cual movía la cabeza de lado a lado viendo todo lo que había en el vestíbulo "El recibidor de un ricachón" Era lo que había dicho la primera ves que había estado allí, lo cual siempre le había hecho dudar a Yagyu acerca de la situación de su familia, aunque nunca de lo había preguntado._

_-No te sorprenda que los sirvientes te saluden por tu nombre…- Dejo el maletín en un mueble cercano y se deshizo de su chaqueta escolar- Pasas mas tiempo aquí que en tu casa…_

_-Bienvenido, joven Hiroshi… joven Nioh…-Saludo una chica que obviamente era una criada- Se quedara hoy a dormir, joven?_

_La pregunta iba obviamente dirigida a Nioh, quien busco refugio en Yagyu- Se quedará… Tenemos trabajos muy fuertes para esta semana… Ahora iremos a almorzar…_

_-El almuerzo esta servido joven, para dos como siempre…- H izo un recline, tomo las cosas que Yagyu había dejado en el mueble y luego se dirigió por las escaleras a la segunda estancia. _

_- Ya te lo dije no te sorprendas tanto…Se nos enfría el almuerzo. _

_-Pues valla que si parece que paso tiempo aquí…-Ya habían entrado al comedor y cada uno ya tomaba su asiento y podía observar el manjar que le esperaba delante de él Itadakimasu… _

_- Itadakimasu…- Correspondió Yagyu iniciando a comer junto con su acompañante._

_No hubo platica, cosa que a Hiroshi le parecía mas que raro ya que cada que tenia la oportunidad de que Nioh se auto invitaba a almorzar lo que no faltaba en la mesa era la platica. _

_Acabado el almuerzo el dueño de casa guió a Nioh a su recamara. _

_Ya tanto el maletín como la chaqueta de Yagyu estaban allí. Aquel lugar… tan extraño tan familiar al mismo tiempo. Una delicada fragancia que inundaba su ser, el chico platinado había quedado de pie en la entrada de la habitación. _

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Yagyu notando que su compañero no había hecho nada mas que quedarse en aquel lugar._

_Nioh salio de su momento de estupefacción y se adelanto hacia el centro donde había una muy bien arreglada cama, tendida con una manta de color azul oscuro, al lado derecho de la cama había una mesa de noche donde se encontraba un ordenador portátil, cerca la mesa de estudio. Para el lado izquierdo había un closet semiabierto, por lo que el petenshi noto un juego extra del uniforme de la escuela. El resto de la habitación era espaciosa, estaba ordenada con varias cosas, los palos de golf del muchacho, algunos posters de paisajes, unos libreros y un peluche en su cama._

_-Es raro… -Dijo Nioh sonriendo y acercándose a la cama pasando por un lado de Yagyu- Todo párese ir de acuerdo a como te conozco Yagyu… Pero esto... –Se refería al peluche- …No creo que sea algo que valla contigo…_

_Yagyu bajo la cabeza levemente antes de voltearse a fingir que acomodaba sus lentes- Lo mismo le dije a la persona que me lo obsequio, pero insistió en que lo conserve… "En verdad insististe demasiado... Nioh"- Sonrió mirando de reojo al petenshi quien miraba detenidamente el oso de peluche._

_-Ya veo… así que… -Yagyu noto como la mirada le había cambiado de golpe, esa era una mirada que el recordaba mas de cuando Masaharu trataba de hacerle decir algo que deseaba averiguar- tienes una novia muy atractiva…_

_-¿De que estas hablando? No tengo novia…_

_-Yagyu-kun… -Nioh había juntado sus manos a cada lado de su mentón y las meneaba delante de su cara de manera coqueta y algo femenina- como puedes decir que no… me estas negando… -Dijo con una mirada iluminada y cambiando su voz para hacerla sonar mas al de una chica._

_Estaba de por mas, hasta inconciente de ello le era natural el hacer imitaciones y el de la chica resentida no le iba mal- Detente…-Susurro en una suplica molesta el de lentes._

_-Pero… Yagyu-kun… -El tono no cambiaba- …No me niegues… es que no me quieres?-Ahora Yagyu bajaba la cabeza- Cuando yo…te quiero tanto…_

_Un suave impacto le hizo reaccionar, estaba de espaldas sobre la cama y Yagyu encima suyo. Nioh sintió la leve presión del chico de lentes en sus brazos para impedirle moverse, pero claro esta que era solo un impulso del chico de anteojos._

_-Yo también… -susurro el dueño de casa abrazando la cabeza del platino contra su pecho._

_-También… -No sabia que hacer… era obvio, le estaba siguiendo el juego de la chica dulce? Pero aquello, nuevamente esa sensación, esa especie de electricidad y resentimiento, había quedado paralizado._

_Yagyu sintió el tacto del cabello de Nioh, ese cabello tan suave que era inconfundible, cada que había habido algún contacto de cualquier tipo con su pareja, recordaba que lo único que siempre atinaba hacer era acariciar esa cabellera con ternura, con la misma ternura que trataba de hacer esta ves, pero cayendo en cuenta… No sabia que hacer exactamente ahora, aun tenía al chico contra su pecho, pero que reacción tendría este para con la respuesta que había dado._

_Con suavidad y lentitud desapareció la leve presión que su brazo aun ejercía en Masaharu, al hacerlo también levemente se fue alejándole de si, enderezándose en el arco que sus brazos habían creado alrededor de quien permanecía debajo suyo. El rostro de Nioh no expresaba más que sorpresa, miles de ideas y frases pasaban por la cabeza del "caballero" de la Rikkai, más cuando trataba de decidir que decir o hacer … una única y brillante lágrima se deslizo desde el ojo derecho del chico y rodó por su rostro para luego, obligada por la gravedad, deslizarse tras su oído derecho._

_Un golpe frió que atravesó su pecho y le helo la sangre, Yagyu salio lo mas rápido que pudo de encima del muchacho, tal ves era su imaginación, pero le parecía que leves piedras golpeteaban su ventana, debían de ser los dioses que venían a apedrearle por atreverse a tocar a una persona que en ese momento debía de ser la mas pura de la humanidad (ja ja ja esa ni yo me la creo), notó que su camisa era tomada por Nioh, pero solo atino a arrancársela y salir de la habitación, no se detuvo hasta haber cerrado la puerta tras de sí y deslizarse apoyando su espalda en la puerta al tiempo que sus manos cubrían su cara por la vergüenza que sentía de si mismo en ese momento._

_Valla estúpido impulso, valla tontos recuerdos del cuerpo, valla deseo de demostrarle que el le quería tanto como él se lo había demostrado en otras ocasiones._

_Dentro del cuarto Masaharu aun tenia estirado el brazo hacia la dirección de la puerta, sentía un leve ardor en los dedos donde la tela de la camisa había sido obligada a correr a velocidad. Le dejo caer con lentitud a la cama mientras la mano contraria subía a limpiar el recorrido de aquella lágrima que había salido sin su permiso._

"_¿Por que lloras?" Era lo que su propia voz le decía en el silencio en el que había quedado la habitación, y era algo que no comprendía, no había querido hacerlo, en verdad no había querido hacer absolutamente nada, se había congelado… Un ruido en la ventana llamó su atención, tal parecía que aquel ruido que había oído Yagyu antes de salir de la habitación no eran mas que las primeras muestras del inicio de la lluvia que ahora se asomaba fuera._

_Se levanto y camino hasta la ventana, tenía en la cabeza la mirada de Yagyu antes de salir, una especie de molestia, ira y preocupación… y todo ello… era culpa suya? Desde esa mañana no había hecho mas que causarle problemas, noto como sus ojos se iluminaban en el reflejo de la ventana, esta ves si tenían permiso para salir._

_Mientras tanto en la mansión Yukimura, Seichi_ _leía un libro en el jardín trasero, era un lugar que le agradaba bastante, cuando uno de los criados se acerco._

_-Seichi-sama… Tiene una llamada… -Dijo sosteniendo el teléfono mientras el muchacho cerraba delicadamente el libro que leía._

_-Te lo agradezco Jaime… -Dijo tomando el auricular- …_

_-"Yukimura…tienes que ayudarme…" -Era la voz de Yagyu aunque el tono tan fuera de lo normal le había hecho algo difícil el reconocerle._

_-"Hiroshi… ¿Qué ocurre? Ese tono es poco normal en ti…"_

_-"Al diablo con el tono y los modales… Nioh… Nioh esta…"_

_-"YAGYU… -Un leve silencio por parte de ambas partes, el tono molesto de Seichi era algo casi único- Ahora… respira… cálmate… exhala… y dime… ¿Qué ocurrió?"_

_Un leve suspiro- Lo lamento, no debí hablar de esa manera…Ahora lo que paso pues…_

_Seichi escucho cada palabra con detenimiento, cuando Yagyu hubo terminado dejo salir un suspiro- "Salir de esa manera de la habitación, es lo peor que pudiste haber hecho… Pudiste decirle que estabas bromeando… piensa un poco como el hace las cosas… normalmente._

_-"Aun con ello ya esta hecho… yo no creí que esto fuera tan difícil… a el no le afecta por que no lo recuerda pero yo… yo…"_

_-"Te estas enamorando de aquel que ha estado enamorado de ti por tanto tiempo Yagyu… Si no se llega a pasar el frío del invierno no se llega a conocer el calor de la primavera… No crees?"_

_Yagyu sonrió al otro lado del teléfono- "Por algo es tu frase preferida… tiene mucha razón"_

_-"Ahora… resuelve esa situación… no me gustaría que Nioh se deprima antes del campeonato... Después de todo aun debe de recuperar la memoria… Yo debo ir a tomar mi medicina… Nos hablamos mañana"_

_-"Yukimu…"-El pitido del teléfono le indicaba que su capitán ya había colgado- Y ahora…- Observo el móvil con los llaveros colgando, un nuevo suspiro se ahogo en el y luego observo la puerta de su habitación, debía regresar y arreglar lo que había hecho._

_Abrió con cuidado la puerta de su recamara y busco al petenshi en la cama, de inmediato noto que no estaba allí. Estaba sentado mirando su reflejo en la ventana, la lluvia se deslizaba por el vidrio de ella dejando marcados caminos que el resto de gotas seguían, levemente reflejaba una mirada celeste, opaca, triste y llorosa acompañaba por la lluvia de su tristeza y las gotas que caían fuera, pero las suyas bajaban por su rostro hasta llegar a su mentón donde desaparecían luego cayendo sobre su ropa_

_Era difícil, siempre que Yagyu le ofendía, Nioh simplemente se hacia el de la vista gorda y seguía con su melosidad o travesuras, debía hacer lo mismo? Hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada? Aquello no era algo típico suyo… No, nunca seria algo típico…_

_-Masaharu…- Al oír su nombre el platino se contuvo de voltear, sus puños le temblaban, deseaba el salir de ese lugar corriendo, no desea ver el rostro de aquella persona a la cual estaba causando tantas molestias- Lo lamento… Masaharu…-Murmullo el muchacho rodeándole con sus brazos, en el mas calido de los abrazos que jamás había entregado a nadie._

_-Ya… Yagyu… _

_-No digas nada… Solo escúchame –Nioh cerro los ojos podía imaginar a Yagyu detrás suyo, abrazándole y claro también podía sentir de nuevo esa sensación, ahora que lo pensaba, era una especie de impulso, un impulso que le pedía que detuviera todo pero que al mismo tiempo dejase que todo ocurriese- Nunca te dejare solo, eres una persona muy importante para mi… siempre… siempre termino por caer en tus juegos, no importa que tan pequeños sean, conciente o inconciente de ellos… eres la persona que mas aprecio… Nioh… No quise asustarte de esa manera… Nunca desearía lastimarte… Nunca…_

_-Yagyu… -Volteo levemente hacia el de lentes, aun se notaba el canal dejado por las lágrimas del chico- Nunca fue mi intención el hacerte creer que me habías asustado o lastimado… Fue una reacción que no pude controlar… me han pasado desde esta tarde…_

_-No digas mentiras… -Le soltó del abrazo y llevo su derecha a su rostro acariciándole, secando la humedad- Son muchas lagrimas para que sena involuntarias… es la primera ves que te veo llorar… y peor… es mi culpa…_

_-Te equivocas… es culpa mía… Después de todo te he incomodado desde que desperté esta mañana, no hago mas que causarte problemas…-La mano del chico se deslizo hacia la boca del platino, Tras aquellos lentes una mirada entrecerrada le reprochaba lo que había dicho._

_-Ahora te diré muchas cosas que no sabes de ti mismo… eres un chico que le gusta hacer bromas, que es muy hábil en cada cosa que hace, desde el tenis hasta fingir ser quien no eres para lograr lo que te propongas…Es cierto que muchas veces pensé que eras fastidioso… pero no es el caso ahora, el caso es que me preocupas… que quiero estar contigo a cada momento hasta que puedas recuperarte… y cuando lo hagas no dejarte solo… ¿Me entiendes?_

_Nioh estaba sonrojado, y sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, afirmo con la cabeza mientras el de lentes retiraba la mano de su boca- Gracias… Yagyu_

_Este se acerco una ves mas y le abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza- No tienes por que… Nioh… soy yo el que tiene que agradecerte… Ahora… debemos descansar… mañana hay escuela… Le diré a algún criado que prepare alguna habitación de huéspedes…_

_Ni bien el dueño de casa se había alejado un paso Masaharu le rodeo la cintura con un abrazo por la espalda- ¿Es… es necesario?_

_Yagyu sonrió maliciosamente, siempre que le proponía aquello a Nioh este se metía en su cama y no había manera de sacarlo, pero esto parecía una petición mas suave para pasar la noche a su lado- Si deseas… podemos compartir mi cama… Nioh._

_No fue necesario repetirlo, era mejor así, el tampoco hubiese deseado que el chico pasara esa noche en un lugar algo mas distante que aquello, después de todo en ese momento sabia que lo que sentía estaba mas que a flor de piel, Seichi tenia razón se había enamorado de aquel que había estado enamorado de el por un largo año. El mismo que ya se había recostado en la cama._

_Yagyu también entro a la cama, era curioso, pero había un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, o era que se imaginaba aquello en el petenshi- Oyasuni… Nioh…_

_-Ah… -El chico se volteo dándole la espalda- Oyasuni Yagyu… -Aquello hubiese sido lo ultimo que deseaba en ese momento, deseaba que le abrazase como solían hacer antes de dormir, mas bien antes de que empezaran a pelear por que Nioh quería abrazarle y Yagyu no deseaba aquello, un leve suspiro salio de Hiroshi mientras dejaba sus lentes en la mesa de noche- Yagyu… -Al oírle se regreso, se había volteado levemente, ahora no tenia duda estaba colorado- ¿Puedes… abrasarme?_


	4. Los Recuerdos del Caballero

_**Los recuerdos de un caballero**_

_**Lo que calla mi corazón**_

_**-**__**Déjame adivinar… a que te vas a negar como siempre…**_

_**Yagyu frunció el ceño algo molesto y se tapó con la sabana hasta donde pudo, pensó darle la espalda al chico de cabellera platina pero aquello seria entregarse a sus manos- Nioh-kun… Parece que tienes una especie de obsesión con mi persona… cada que te quedas a dormir no haces mas que… lo mismo…**_

_**Nioh sonrió sentado al lado derecho de la cama, la sabana le cubría solo las piernas y parte del dorso, pero era evidente que ya se había deshecho de gran parte de su ropa- Esto no es una obsesión…Es una manera muy natural de demostrarte cuanto te amo… y si bien es cierto siempre te quejas al principio…- Susurro con una voz maliciosa- Al final siempre pides mas y mas…**_

_**-Que grosero… ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así estando en mi casa?**_

_**-Corrección, mas exactamente… estoy en tu cama…-Yagyu le miro con cierta molestia, Nioh dejo salir un suspiro- Si tanto te molesta mi aptitud por que no me dices que me aleje y ya…**_

_**-No seria muy educado de mi parte…- Masaharu le tomo del mentón sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, y le beso, esos besos que le quitaban todo el aire y le hacían sentir que el último hilo de aire en su cuerpo dependía de aquel que le besaba. Aquella mirada celeste que llena de picardía le hacia imposible el negarse a recibir el afecto de su compañero.**_

_**-No puedes resistirte a recibir cariño Yagyu…- Dijo apenas sus labios se hubieron despegado, mas notando la mirada de capricho del chico de cabellera púrpura quien reclamaba del por que de que su hubiese detenido- …No me molesta darte todo mi amor… mientras sea el único para ti… mientras tu también me…**_

_**-Calla Nioh…-Le miraba algo molesto- Antes que de verdad me den ganas de echarte de mi cama…**_

_**Masaharu sonrió- Entiendo no quieres que me detenga… entonces… iremos a la siguiente… "Etapa"…-Dijo Masaharu con aquella mirada que le hacia imposible negarse a nada.**_

_Yagyu se despertó de golpe y se sentó en la cama, sentía que podía derretirse por el calor que tenia, a pesar de que en la ventana aun se notaban algunos rastros de la lluvia__. Era la primera ves que tenia un sueño de ese tipo, aunque pensándolo no era un sueño era un recuerdo de alguna de las noches en que Nioh había quedado en su casa, desvió la mirada levemente hacia su derecha, Masaharu aun dormía muy tranquilo abrazado a una de las almohadas de su cama._

_-Nioh… despierta…-Dijo acariciando su rostro lentamente, una sonrisa se apodero de él, el verle tan relajado allí descansando. Observándole recordó levemente lo ocurrido el día anterior._

_Todo parecía un sueño, hasta deseaba que Masaharu se despertase como en otras ocasiones haciendo de las suyas… pensándolo mejor, no, estaba bien como hasta ahora._

_Se puso de pie y tomo sus gafas de la mesa de noche, movió la cabeza negándose a si mismo el hecho que la noche anterior hubiese hecho algo tan loco que nunca antes se le hubiese siquiera pasado por la cabeza. Y deteniéndose un momento recordó algo que Nioh había dicho antes de dormir…_

"_Yagyu… Fue una reacción que no pude controlar… me han pasado desde esta tarde…"_

_-Una… reacción…-Sus lentes cayeron de sus manos- Él… recuerda…-Le miro nuevamente- Nioh…_

_Mirándole noto que el chico empezaba a despertarse, en nada estuvo sentado en la cama frotando sus ojos-Ohayo… Yagyu…_

_-Nioh…-Se lanzo sobre el chico, Masaharu no entendía que pasaba solo atino a dejar salir un leve- ¿Si?_

_-Tu dijiste que… Tenias una reacción que no podías controlar… ¿A que te referías?_

_Nioh se sonrojo de inmediato mas dándose cuenta, de que aquel que le causaba dichas reacciones estaba una ves mas encima suyo- Es… es cuando estas cerca mió.. Cuando hay contactos… cuando pasan esas cosas… -Estaba nervioso se oía en su voz._

_-Dijiste también… que no habías querido llorar pero que era por que creías que eras un problema…-Negó con la cabeza- Nunca te lo habías tomado tan en serio… y esa lagrima que me hizo irme… ¿Por que?_

_Masaharu trago grueso y desvió la mirada de Yagyu quien le veía desde arriba- Aquella lagrima, eh?-Sonrió melancólicamente- No fue algo que desease… simplemente salio, no por miedo… mas diría que era una especie de lagrima de tristeza… -Al oír ello Yagyu palideció levemente- …pero al mismo tiempo de alegría… es lo mismo que siento cuando tengo esa sensación tan rara…_

_-Que sientes… Nioh…-Pregunto el de lentes en un tono que al de la colita le parecía mas que perturbador._

_-Deja de hacer eso…-Le reclamó- Siento… que deseo que todo se detenga… pero también que algo mas ocurra… es lo que siento._

_Yagyu salio de sobre el chico y se volteo dándole la espalda- Oye… Nioh… _

_-Eh? Dime… Yagyu…_

_Un silencio algo incomodo siguió por unos instantes, Yagyu se lo estaba pensando, no sabia si era correcto o no el hacerlo, mas aun así… -¿Será que acaso… te gusto?_

_-…_

_-…_

_Yagyu se giro para observar al chico, el cual había bajado la cabeza y murmuraba cosas que no podía entender- ¿Qué dices Nioh?_

_-"¿Será cierto?"- Se repetía en su cabeza- ¿Por qué dices algo así? Es que... ¿Antes había hecho algo de esto… Dímelo por favor…_

_Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yagyu- La pregunta no es si lo hacías, si no si es que ahora te gusto… Nioh- No hubo respuesta, solo una leve caricia de Yagyu en la cabellera de Nioh- Ahora debemos alistarnos para la clases… si llegamos tarde Sanada nos golpeará…_

_Masaharu observo a Yagyu salir de la habitación, luego dejo salir un suspiro muy aguantado- Creí… que me desmayaría… -Se dijo dejando salir la tensión. Observando sus manos de manera seria- Que me gustara Yagyu… Eso me haría…raro… no es normal… Pero…-Levanto la cabeza hacia la puerta- No parecía molestarse por ello…_

_-Kirihara!! Estas corriendo muy deprisa- Llamó la atención Sanada notando que el nombrado estaba algo agitado a pesar de encabezar por mucho la carrera._

_-No seas tan duro con el… Sanada… _

_-Yukimura… el año que viene, Kirihara estará como único titular antiguo de nuestra escuela, si bien estaremos en el edificio contiguo… ya no estaremos en su categoría y no podremos asesorarle a la misma…_

_-Ah... Yagyu... Nioh... Que bueno que llegaron…_

_Sanada miro de reojo a los recién llegados, Yagyu hizo una leve reverencia- Lo sentimos mucho… como sabrán ayer Nioh paso la noche en mi casa y pues tuvimos una serie de problemas…_

_Nioh miraba al fukubuchou más cuando este se adelanto a Yagyu, sin que este hubiese levantado la cabeza._

_-Sanada… -Seichi movió la cabeza de lado a lado, el de la gorra bufó levemente._

_-Me parece que sin importar que, tienes una responsabilidad en las mañanas aquí… O ¿me equivoco?_

_-Así es… -Levanto la cabeza- En todo caso, Nioh no es consiente de ello aun, así que recibiré el castigo por ambos si es posible…_

_Sanada sonrió levantando una de sus manos- Como gustes… Nioh observa bien…- Dijo mientras se concentraba en darle fuerza al golpe que se avecinaba a impactar al rostro del caballero._

_PLASH- El sonido del impacto se esparció por toda la sección de entrenamiento. Varios miembros del equipo volteaban a ver la identidad de la victima de las reprimendas del fukubuchou. Yagyu abrió los ojos con lentitud, lo que vio le sorprendió tanto, que estuvo apunto de dejar salir un chillido._

_Nioh estaba delante de su persona, con la derecha sujetaba la mano con la que Sanada iba a golpearle y con la zurda había cruzado un golpe al fukubuchou. La mirada fiera de Nioh no se separaba de Genchirou, ni por que este empezaba a enderezar su cabeza mirando con clara ira al petenshi._

_-Masaharu… -Susurro Yagyu al tiempo que Sanada tomaba a Nioh por la camisa y le levantaba del suelo._

_-PETENSHI DEL DEMONIO…_

_-Es suficiente… Sanada- Seichi había hablado, Genchirou le miraba de reojo, soltó a Nioh a mala gana. Nioh aun le miraba desafiante- Será bueno que te lleves a Nioh a otro lado, Yagyu, hagan entrenamiento libre…_

_-Si, Yukimura… -Tomo a Nioh por el brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta los camerinos, allí recién le soltó fácilmente lanzándole contra las bancas de estos- ESTAS LOCO? MASAHARU QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO? QUE RAYOS PIENSAS QUE HACES?_

_Nioh tenia levemente la cabeza gacha y no se había movido de la posición en la que había caído- Fue un impulso…No iba a dejar que te toque…No lo iba a permitir... –Levanto la vista, esos ojos brillantes y tintineantes, tan diferentes de los desafiantes que había sacado frente a Sanada, mas ahora parecían dolidos por lo que consideraba una llamada de atención de Yagyu._

_-Masaharu… Lo siento… -Se acerco y le rodeo con un abrazo- Te hice preocuparte… lo lamento tanto…_

_Nioh respondió el abrazo rodeando la espalda del chico de gafas- Tal ves sea cierto… Yagyu-kun… Tal ves… me gustes… solo un… poco_

"_Un poco…eh?" Yagyu le alejo rompiendo el abrazo, y observando el puchero, mas parecido a un pico, en cara de Nioh- ¿Por que esa cara, Nioh?_

_-Tal ves… -Bajo la cabeza- solo te de… asco, esto que digo… tal ves solo debería de alejarme un…_

_-Masaharu… -La derecha de Yagyu le obligo a levantar la cabeza y observar la mirada amable del muchacho- ¿Puedo besarte?_

_-Eh?- No hubo necesidad de una respuesta ya que los labios de ambos ya se habían encontrado, como dos polos magnéticos opuestos siendo atraídos sin poderse detener._

_A Yagyu le parecía algo raro ser quien guiara la situación, desde que tenia memoria y habían tenido este tipo de encuentros amorosos Nioh siempre había sido el agresivo y dominante y quien le enseñaba como hacer las cosas. Ahora se aventuraba a poner en práctica todo lo que había recibido de Masaharu, primero dando un leve contacto de labios que de a pocos le hizo ladear la cabeza, noto como Nioh retrocedió levemente pero la banca le obligo a caer recostado, con Yagyu encima._

_Sus ojos abiertos como platos se iban cerrando pasando de sorpresa a un estado de satisfacción plena, el platinado sentía que su pecho explotaría, sentía que los latidos de su corazón debían de ser tan acelerados y fuertes que Yagyu debía oírles, mas aun cuando una de sus manos se posó en su pecho… sus labios que ni por la caída a la banca se habían separado lo hicieron lentamente mientras el caballero posaba la otra mano tras la cabeza del chico platinado._

_-Estas muy agitado Masaharu… -Se sonrojo- … Y esa coloración de tu rostro, te hace mas irresistible de lo normal…_

_-Yagyu… -Dejo salir en un suspiro tratando de controlar su respiración lo mas que podía- …yo…_

_-Tú eres mi pareja Nioh… no solo en dobles, si no… -Tomo la zurda del petenshi y la coloco sobre su pecho que aunque lo disimulaba bastante, también mostraba una agitación apasionada- Y eso es algo que no se puede seguir ocultando por mas tiempo…_

_Nioh le miro incrédulo- Es cierto eso?_

_-Lo es tanto que ni recordándolo no podías contenerte Masaharu, O ¿Me equivoco?_

_Nioh desvió la mirada estaba molesto pero alegre, oyendo lo que Yagyu le había dicho le cuadraban varias cosas, el por que de sus reacciones, eran muestras de que deseaba que el muchacho se acercase…y la molestia había de ser por no recordarlo, también del por que deseaba que sucediese algo mas… pero… _

_-Nee? Yagyu, ¿Cuánto tiempo será que tenemos juntos?_

_Yagyu bajo la cabeza- Tenemos un año Nioh- Dejo salir un suspiro-… el día de tu accidente fue nuestro aniversario…-Le tomo de las manos mirándole a los ojos- Escúchame por favor, tal ves lo que te diga te parezca cruel… a mi me lo parece, pero en el año que estuvimos juntos no fui la mejor pareja, nunca supe apreciar tu cariño ni corresponder a tus sentimientos…_

_Nioh oía cada palabra, la cual le retumbaba en la cabeza como si se dijeran dentro de una cueva y el eco se encargase de disiparles por todos lados. Luego veía moverse los labios de Hiroshi pero dejo de oír lo que decía, así como también todo lo que veía desapareció, como si no fuese importante…Mas de golpe solo una imagen se apareció delante suyo._

_Era el mismo, junto con Yagyu, se veía como él, de eso no había duda lo que si se veía algo molesto… o era que triste acaso?_

"_En verdad creo que hice algo que te moleste… o es que de verdad piensas que ya no estoy al nivel para jugar tenis a tu lado…fuiste tu el que me enseño el amor por el tenis Nioh… no entiendo el por que entonces…"_

_Yagyu se veía algo confuso por el contrario, aquél que sabia era su propia persona se acerco y aproximo sus labios a los del chico de lentes, pero se separo casi de inmediato, en la cara de Yagyu se notaba la expresión de interrogante del por que de la acción, o mas bien del por que del tiempo tan corto de esta._

"_Estamos terminando… Yagyu"_

_Al oírse a si mismo decir aquellas palabras, le pareció sentir un golpe en el pecho, Yagyu miro incrédulo al chico que le hablaba_

"_Terminando… Te refieres a nuestra relación…"_

"_Exactamente… -Dijo aquel que ya había dado su sentencia y tomó la raqueta del suelo y se la coloco en el hombro de nuevo- estamos terminando Hiroshi…"_

_Era un silencio terrible, la mirada celeste de Masaharu se poso en el rostro del otro Nioh quien dándole la espalda a Hiroshi, le devolvió la mirada, había algo que no estaba bien, algo… Lagrimas? Lagrimas invisible que rodaban por su rostro ante las palabras dichas, ante la reacción recibida, ante la indiferencia de su amado._

_-NIOH!!_

_-Eh?- El chico se veía confundido y estaba siendo tomado por los hombros por el caballero._

_-¿Me estabas escuchando? Parece que no estabas muy atento… ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-Nosotros… -Dijo en un tono bajo y algo triste- Nosotros habíamos terminado Yagyu ¿Es verdad?_

_Al oír ello el de lentes palideció- ¿Cómo..?_

_-Nosotros… terminamos, ¿Verdad? –El de cabello platino bajo la cabeza y con lentitud retiro las manos del chico de sus hombros, mientras este le miraba incrédulo- Era eso lo que me ocultabas…_

_-Lo recuerdas… - Yagyu frunció el ceño molesto- Estas jugando conmigo, Nioh?- Rió acomodando sus gafas, el chico había recordado aquello? O acaso lo recordaba todo y se había estado burlando de él? -DIME ESTABAS JUGANDO CONMIGO, EH?_

_Los ojos de Nioh se llenaron de lágrimas, al notar ello Yagyu se calmó, Trato de cercar el espacio que había entre ambos, mientras movía la cabeza, negándose a haberle gritado de esa manera, pero el chico coloco ambas manos delante negándose a aquello, para luego abrirse paso y salir por la puerta hacia quien sabría donde._

_-Nioh…-Pronuncio una ves mas y se dejó caer delante de la banca sobre las rodillas, era todo, esta ves dudaba que algo así pudiese tener solución_

_-Yagyu sempai… -El mencionado no levanto la cabeza siquiera- Se encuentra bien?_

_-No Kirihara… no lo estoy y dudo que pueda hacerlo, aun con ello gracias por preguntar._

_El de segundo año observo al de lentes ponerse en pie, luego se adelanto y le miro por unos segundos- Nioh sempai, fue el que te causo esta molestia?_

_Yagyu se giro y le miro de reojo- Hay algunas cosas que hasta los sempai somos tontos, yo soy el mas tonto en las relaciones de pareja… Parece que Nioh recordó algo no muy agradable y pensé que me había estado engañando todo este tiempo fingiendo el no saber nada…_

_Kirihara trago grueso- Será mejor que le dejes… -Al oír ello la mirada del mayor se fijo en Akaya totalmente._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_Afirmo con la cabeza- No soy un experto… pero se que le estas lastimando. ¿Qué harás si cuando recupere su memoria te odia?- No hubo respuesta- Si no te molesta… tratare de encargarme yo, hasta que se recupere…-Sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta hizo una leve reverencia y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar._

_Lo último que Yagyu oyó fue la puerta del cuarto de cambios que se cerraba detrás de Kirihara. ¿Qué haría si aquello que su kouhai decía fuese cierto?_

_Fuera del camerino, las practicas se desarrollaban casi con normalidad, los miembros Júnior estaban entrenando, los titulares, sin contar a Yagyu buscaban al petenshi, ya que informados por Akaya, sabían que una leve discusión entre el caballero y el ilusionista había acabado por la fuga de este último._

_Kirihara se alejo bastante de los demás, estaba cerca de los edificios educativos, el sol que ahora brillaba con intensidad, a causa de la lluvia de la noche anterior, le hizo pensar solo en un lugar posible para buscarle, recordaba un lugar que varios de los titulares conocían a la perfección, el árbol de cerezos en la parte trasera de lo edificios, cuando lo tuvo en frente sonrió satisfecho, allí se encontraba._

_-Nioh sempai… -Dijo en un tono bajo sentándose al lado del chico quien estaba sentado con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas delante de su cuerpo- Parece que otra ves discutiste con Yagyu sempai verdad?- Masaharu no respondió nada solo miro al muchacho por unos instantes, luego bajo la cabeza para apoyarla en las rodillas- Se que obviamente no sabes de mi ahora, pero casi siempre, estamos aquí juntos… -Akaya dejo salir un suspiro y levanto la vista para ver levemente por algunas de las ramas del cerezo, el sol no pasaba con tanta fuerza por allí- Por lo general los planes que haces son maravillosos, y tienen buen resultado… pero los planes para con Yagyu sempai siempre te salen mejor de lo planeado… mas aun así, acabas aquí deprimido…_

_Nioh levanto la cabeza- ¿Qué sabes tu? Aunque lo que sea que sepas… debe ser mas de lo que yo de mi mismo… ¿Verdad?_

_Akaya dejo salir una pequeña risa- La verdad que creo que soy tu confidente… -Dijo señalándose con el dedo pulgar- Seichi buchou es el consejero de todos, mas aun si se trata de asuntos familiares, de salud o del corazón, pero creo que nunca has recurrido a él…- Dijo sonriéndole y notando que el chico empezaba a tener interés en sus palabras-Por otro lado soy el menor de los titulares, pero creo que nuestras mentes malévolas se llevan mejor… _

_Nioh soltó su posición tan tensa, la mirada celeste temerosa del chico de cabellera platinada cayó sobre Akaya- ¿Cómo que te refieres a "malévolas"?_

_-No lo tomes a mal Nioh sempai, je… es que por lo general eres el As pensando detenidamente en cada detalle, hasta en los pro y los contra de cada situación…_

_-Seguro también debía de tener muchos pro y contra cuando decidí meterme con Yagyu-kun, verdad? –Dijo en tono triste._

_-Estas en un error... –Contesto de manera firme el de segundo- Cuando decidiste meterte con el… o mejor dicho cuando te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de él… no viste la mas mínima contra… aun habiendo pasado un año y siendo Yagyu sempai tan seco en sus muestras de cariño, según tu nunca fue un contra… ese era el Yagyu perfecto…_

_Masaharu dejo salir un suspiro- Pero el Yagyu que yo conozco es diferente al que conocía mi otro yo… el Yagyu que yo conozco se preocupa por mi… y no le molesta el demostrarlo aunque sea un poco… Por el contrario el otro Yagyu piensa que cualquier cosa puede ser una treta…_

_-Otra ves estas en un error…- Rió el de cabellera oscura- Ambos son la misma persona Nioh sempai…-Kirihara se puso de pie, y estiro una mano para ayudar al petenshi, quien observo la mano estirada de Akaya y luego la tomó-Te ayudare a recordar… todo… sempai- Dijo en un tono malicioso mientras un leve tono rojizo aparecía en su mirada._


	5. Sombra del pasado

_**Sombra del pasado**_

_**El secreto que calla el demonio de Rikkai**_

_**-Eso no es posible, Akaya… -Dijo Nioh dándole la espalda.**_

_**-¿Por qué sempai? ¿No eres tu mismo el que me ha enseñado a luchar en contra de todo, en contra de quien fuese?-Kirihara movía la cabeza en negativa, no estaba claro que estaba mas colorado si su rostro o sus ojos.**_

_**Masaharu se regreso para mirarle de reojo, la mirada pícara de Nioh era acompañada de una sonrisa leve en su rostro- Parece que no hay duda que eres un kouhai que aprende rápido… pero esta no era una lección para que apliques con tu maestro…**_

_**-No hay manera de que me retracte… sempai- Dijo el chico de segundo acercándose al petenshi con una clara intención**__._

_-¿A dónde vamos Kirihara kun?-Pregunto el platinado, mientras era llevado por el menor._

_Akaya se detuvo frente a lo que claramente era una cabina telefónica- Ayer oí hablar a Sanada y Seichi… parece que estaban tratando de comunicarse con tu familia- El chico buscaba en el bolsillo del buzo amarillo algún papel diferente al resto de los que traía en ellos- Una ves me dijiste que no te llevabas bien con tu padre… y se que no hablas de tu familia en general, pero esa ves tu móvil estaba fuera de servicio y teníamos que planear algo… LO TENGO!! –Grito entusiasmado al encontrar el papel donde tenia apuntado el número telefónico._

_Cuando Kirihara se propuso a marcar el número fue detenido al ser tomado de la manga de la chaqueta- Esto… esta bien que te comuniques con mi familia… -Algo le decía que no era exactamente la mejor idea._

_-Tu familia necesita saberlo… ya llevas dos días así, el día de tu accidente y ayer…- Nioh afirmo para luego ver como el chico marcaba el numero y hablaba con alguien, luego salio de la cabina- Parece ser que se trataba de tu hermana mayor… Estará aquí en 15 minutos, no me lo habías comentado…- Nioh levanto una ceja con la interrogante clara- tu hermana estudia en la universidad… aquí al lado… parece que estaba en tu casa recogiendo algunos trabajos… ahora mismo viene para aquí…_

_Trago grueso- Y…? ¿Que dijo?_

_-Tranquilo… hay que ir a dirección allí te dará alcance_

_La caminata era corta, y en el camino Marui les vio pasar y no dudo en informar a Yukimura y claro a…_

_-Yagyu… Contente –Sugirió el capitán, mas el muchacho de lentes parecía dispuesto a arrollar al primero que tratara de detenerle, sin impórtale si su titulo de caballero caía al suelo por ello._

_-Debo disculparme con él… Seichi, no sabes lo cruel que fui al gritarle de esa manera…_

_-Y supongo que ya tienes pensado que decirle…- Al oír ello el de lentes se detuvo de golpe- Me lo imaginaba Hiroshi, tu nunca piensas bien las cosas… mas bien dicho nunca las piensas cuando se trata de Nioh… creo que era tu manera de demostrar tu agrado por el… el nunca pensar que haces cuando estas cerca de el… claro a menos que se trate de un partido._

_Yagyu se volteo y miro a su capitán- ¿Qué debo hacer?_

_-Pues debes de pensarlo con cuidado… no es necesario decir mucho… pero solo lo necesario para arreglar el mal rato que le hiciste pasar- El chico no parecía entender, Seichi se enojo un tanto por ello, dejo salir un suspiro- Claro… le tomas lo besas, le hablas de cosas lindas y luego le gritas… eso no es nada agradable Yagyu._

_-Lo de hablar cosas lindas… creo que esa parte lo omití… -Dijo suspirando el también- Pero… no quiero que me odie… -Dijo serio recordando las palabras de Akaya antes de salir de los cambiadores._

_-Ahora__ vamos donde Masaharu… En el camino tienes tiempo para pensar bien lo que dirás… pero creo que la idea es muy buena- Sonrió Seichi._

_-Masa-chin? –La voz de una joven llamó la atención de Akaya y Nioh. _

_La joven dejó en el suelo un maletín y se prendió en un abrazo del petenshi. Kirihara le vio a unos pasos de distancia, no podía haber duda que se tratara de su hermana, eso lo sabia por el solo hecho de verle a los ojos, tan brillantes y celestes como los de su sempai, __el cabello largo unos centímetros por encima de la cintura de un color castaño brillante, aquello le hizo pensar a kirihara que tal ves ese fuese el verdadero color del cabello de su sempai._

_-¿Pero dime algo Masa…?_

_-Etto… -Akaya hizo una torpe reverencia- Soy Kirihara Akaya... soy titular junto con Nioh en el equipo de tenis… Fui yo quien llamo a su casa… etto…_

_-¿Qué le paso a mi hermano? –Pregunto la chica sin dejar de abrazarle, era notorio que Nioh no se sentía muy cómodo._

_-Sufrió un golpe algo fuerte… por ello, pues perdió la memoria…_

_La chica miro a akaya sin creérselo, luego a su hermano, quien le pestañeaba varias veces tratando de entender que la chica que le mantenía contra su pecho era su hermana- Masaharu… _

_-Parece que ya llegó… -Tanto Yagyu como Seichi habían llegado al lugar. Seichi se adelanto y al igual que Akaya hizo una reverencia delante de la chica- Lo siento tanto Nioh-san… Soy el capitán del equipo, mas nunca pensamos que algo así pasara, no hay responsables, mas que aquel muchacho de la moto…_

_-¿Moto? –Interrogó la chica a la vez que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, Seichi entendió que la chica no estaba al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido._

_Mientras el capitán hablaba con la chica, las miradas del caballero y el petenshi se volvieron a cruzar- Yagyu sempai… -Akaya se había colocado entre ambos._

_-Gracias por encontrarle Akaya…_

_La mirada de Kirihara se torno algo sombría- No me lo agradezcas… sempai._

_-Yagyu kun… -Se trataba de la hermana del chico- Te agradezco mucho que te hubieses hecho cargo de Masa ayer… el siempre me dice que se queda en tu casa cuando no desea ir a casa… que es casi siempre… -Nuevamente se prendió en un abrazo cariñoso del chico, quien no movía ni un músculo- Masa-chin… siempre ha sido tan tímido con la gente… -Al oír ello los tres titulares intercambiaron miradas- … y como no se lleva con papa cada que sabe que esta en casa se desaparece, mama para de viaje… por ello me alegra que tenga amigos que se preocupen por el… de verdad que nunca me espere que algo así le pasara…Lo bueno es que estabas en buenas manos… nunca tienes el móvil prendido… nunca le das el numero a nadie…bla bla bla_

"_Habla… mucho…" Pensaron al mismo tiempo los que vestían el uniforme amarillo_

_-Etto… Nioh-chan…_

_-__Oh!! Llámenme Haruna… -Aclaro la chica, Seichi bajo la cabeza levemente._

_-Si… Haruna san, según tengo entendido en la universidad están en exámenes y exposiciones y por lo que dijiste, creo que Nioh estaría solo en tu casa…_

_La chica dejo salir un suspiro- Es en parte cierto, después de todo tengo varios trabajos que hacer fuera de casa…_

_-Yo puedo quedarme con Nioh sempai… -Dijo alegre Akaya ante la sorpresa de todos, Seichi se aclaro la garganta._

_-Yo pensaba mas en que Yag__yu pudiese quedarse… no quisiéremos que Kirihara se quedase sin estudiar…_

_-Yo ya presente mis exámenes, ustedes de tercero deben estar más preocupados por los finales que yo…_

_Ejem… -La chica se aclaro la garganta- Si desean ayudarme a cuidarle, mientras esta en este estado.. no tengo problema en que ambos se queden con él- Yagyu estaba esperando una respuesta y esa no estaba tan mal- La casa es grande así que no hay problema, Masa siempre deja su llave en la gaveta de la cocina donde se guardan las galletas, así que si van a mi casa pueden quedarse allá…_

_-Entonces esta dicho, parte del entrenamiento es cuidar de nuestros miembros… Akaya, Yagyu se los encargo- Ambos muchachos afirmaron con la cabeza._

_-Oh…Casi lo olvido… - Yagyu se llevó la mano a la frente- Tengo que ir a mi casa por algunos cuadernos para hacer los deberes… si es posible podría entregarme la dirección para ir ni bien valla por ellos… señorita Haruna?_

_-Es raro que no la tengas… -Dijo algo confundida, con lo que el chico se coloro- Pensé que eran buenos amigos… Pero esta bien, el otro chico puede ir en la limosina si lo desea… ya te están esperando…_

_-Entonces voy por mis cosas y las de Nioh sempai... –Dijo Kirihara yéndose a los camerinos._

_-Entonces… Nos veremos luego…- Dijo Yagyu mirando a Nioh quien no contesto nada y luego haciendo una especie de saludo/despedida a Haruna y Seichi._

_-Yo también ya debería irme… -Puedes embarcarles en la limusina, Yukimura-kun?_

_El capitán afirmo levemente- No hay problema… déjemelo a mí- Dijo al tiempo que Kirihara regresaba y se ponía al lado de Nioh._

_-Estoy listo… ¿Será genial verdad Nioh-sempai?_

_El de la colita afirmo con lentitud moviendo la cabeza, su mirada seguía el trayecto de Hiroshi quien aun se alejaba a la distancia. _

_Unos minutos después, estaban dentro del auto y camino a la casa del mayor, era increíble para Akaya el ver como el mayor se sorprendía como niño al ver todo lo que pasaba por las ventanas. Y en poco entraron a los territorios de lo que debía de ser su propiedad._

_No le presto la mas mínima intención a nada, una vez bajaron de la limosina solo había un tema en su cabeza, y sus ojos no se separaban de Nioh, siguiéndole a donde fuese, por pasillos y cuartos, cocinas y baños… hasta que subiendo una escalera, el chico se detuvo en una puerta que parecía llamarle la atención._

_A la vista de Akaya no dudo mucho en entrar en ese lugar, cuando lo hizo el menor salio levemente de sus pensamientos, era el cuarto de Nioh, de eso no había duda._

_La habitación estaba claramente forrada de los colores de la Rikkai, amarillo, negro, blanco y rojo, algunas fotos de la pared del equipo, como recortes de periódico, un cuadro con Yagyu que Nioh recordaba se lo habían tomado la primera ves que hicieron pareja en un torneo y ganaron. Varios DVD uno sobre otro que ponían en las cajas cosas como "Estudios de Shiraishi" "Estudios De Tezuka" "Estudios de Yagyu"_

_-Akaya… esto es increíble!!!- Dijo la voz del muchacho mayor, con lo que Kirihara quien no se había movido de la puerta movió la cabeza, vio la cama en el centro, un par de mesas de noche, un escritorio de trabajos, y a su sempai parado delante de una puerta que acababa de abrir, se acerco levemente y al estar cerca pudo verlo, debía de ser su closet._

_Kirihara se regreso a la entrada-Nee? Nioh sempai… - Se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse detrás del chico ondulado- Pensé que podrías estar fingiendo para ver hasta donde Yagyu sempai te podía querer… pero, parece que no es así..._

_Nioh le miro nervioso, mas cuando notó que Kirihara ponía el seguro en el cuarto- ¿Qué ocurre… Akaya kun?_

_-Es que ahora estoy seguro… No solo no recuerdas lo referente al sempai, si no también en lo referente a mí…-La mirada que Akaya traía, se tornaba de a pocos rojiza, lo cual intimidaba a Nioh- Oh… surimasen sempai... Tampoco recuerdas mi blood shoot mode, eh?-Nioh negó retrocediendo casi hasta meterse dentro del closet lleno de ropas, a la ves que Akaya desdoblaba una sonrisa para después pasar su lengua de un lado a otro de sus labios relamiéndose las malas intenciones._

_-¿Qué dices? –Marui había dejado de caer una canasta llena de pelotas de tenis luego de oír lo que Yukimura había dicho._

_-¿Qué ocurre Bunta? –Sanada no parecía alegre por las pelotas en el suelo._

_Marui se acerco a Seichi- ¿Dices que Akaya y Yagyu estarán cuidando de Nioh?_

_-Eso fue lo que dije- Afirmo el capitán._

_-Solo espero que Akaya no se quede solo con Nioh… -Dijo en un tono triste, lo cual llamo la atención de los demás, Renji se acerco._

_-¿Por qué lo dices Marui?, no veo que halla una rivalidad o mala relación entre ellos dos…_

_El chico exploto una bola de chicle y negó con la cabeza- ¿Es que no lo sabían… acerca de la relación de Nioh y Akaya?- Los demás intercambiaron miradas- Akaya me lo dijo… que siempre estaba con Nioh como su confidente, hasta cuando hace un año pensó en aventurarse con Yagyu… y…_

_El celular sonó con una vibrante en aumento. Yagyu cruzo su habitación para contestarlo- Si, diga?_

"_Yagyu…-Se trataba de Seichi- Debes ir donde Nioh cuanto antes…"_

"_¿Por qué la prisa, Akaya esta con el verdad?"_

"_¿Sabias que Kirihara estuvo enamorado de Nioh al mismo tiempo que el trataba de conquistarte?"_

"_Rayos…" –Se dijo el de lentes entendiendo parte del problema y dejando el celular tirado en el suelo._

_-Detente… detente por favor… - La voz de Nioh muy diferente a la normal, algo llorosa y asustada._

_-No puedo creer que seas tan manso… tan diferente a como te imagine sempai… -El de los ojos rojos se había adentrado junto con el petenshi dentro del closet, y había colocado contra la pared a Masaharu, quien a pesar de tener mas altura, se le hacia difícil defenderse. Sin poder hacer nada, el menor logro tumbarle al suelo, unas leves caricias recorrieron el rostro de Nioh, pero este volteo la cara con fuerza, lo cual molesto a Kirihara._

_-¿Por qué haces esto… Akaya?_

_El chico sonrió al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre el dorso del platino- Cuando estaba contigo me enamore de ti... Sempai… tu mismo lo dijiste… soy un excelente kouhai y aprendo muy deprisa…Mas aun así…_

"_Nioh sempai… Escúcheme por favor… -El de cabellera larga volteo a verle, Kirihara trago grueso- Desde que entre al club en este curso, pues… hemos estado muy juntos verdad? Por ello… por ello, quiero decirle, que usted me gusta… -Se coloró, debía ser la primera ves que se coloraba por alguien de esa manera- Estoy enamorado de usted… y me gustaría…_

_-Eso no es posible, Akaya… -Dijo__ Nioh dándole la espalda._

_-¿Por qué sempai? ¿No eres tu mismo el que me ha enseñado a luchar en contra de todo, en contra de quien fuese?-Kirihara movía la cabeza en negativa, no estaba claro que estaba mas colorado si su rostro o sus ojos._

_Masaharu se regreso para mirarle de reojo, la mirada pícara de Nioh era acompañada de una sonrisa leve en su rostro- Parece que no hay duda que eres un kouhai que aprende rápido… pero esta no era una lección para que apliques con tu maestro…_

_-No hay manera de que me retracte… sempai- Dijo el chico de segundo acercándose al petenshi con una clara intención. Le rodeo en un abrazo que fue correspondido levemente por Masaharu, Akaya se empinó para tratar de rozar siquiera los labios de Nioh, pero este colocó una mano delante de sus labios-¿Por qué? –Pregunto en un tono lloroso._

_-Por que… yo estoy enamorado de otra persona… Akaya…"_

_Un suave gemido salio de los labios de Nioh, mas al tiempo una lagrima resbalo de su rostro. Akaya estaba haciendo un recorrido con su lengua, desde su oído hasta su cuello, deseándolo y sin detenerse también empezó a darle caricias en el cuerpo manteniendo en alto las manos de quien en ese momento no era mas que su victima- Nioh sempai sabe tan bien… de verdad que deseaba probarle hace tiempo… de verdad que valió la pena esperarle…- Sus manos volvieron al rostro de su mayor, para acercarle a sus labios, los cuales solo se rozaron en un segundo ya que después Kirihara invadió la cueva bucal con su lengua, sin importarle lo que fuese que Nioh sentía empezó a inspeccionar cada rincón ._

_Akaya se separo después de unos instantes que al mayor le parecieron horas, la sonrisa del menor se notaban de victoria, mas notando la expresión de Nioh, y mejor que ello la respiración acelerada que notaba en su pecho, y la sensación de excitación de su mayor que sentía bajo su persona._

_-Es increíble… muchas veces me hablaste de las diferentes maneras en que habías alucinado el alguna ves hacerlo tuyo… ja ja ja ja… A Yagyu sempai, claro esta ¿Qué le parece si ponemos en practica todo… sempai?_

_-Detente… por favor… -Nioh__ trato una ves mas de quitarse a Kirihara de encima, pero este tenia mas fuerza, al menos ahora, sintio que su kouhai deslizaba sus manos por su estomago y ahora se encontraba en limite de la prohibición- Hiro…shi…_

_Akaya se detuvo observando a Nioh- Hiroshi… -El chico dirigió la vista al rostro del platinado, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. El menor retrocedió y se puso en pie, movió la cabeza cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus ojos de a pocos recuperaron su color verde, en ese momento oyó un ruido que se aproximaba por el pasillo, y luego un intento en vano de alguien por abrir la puerta cerrada por dentro._

_-KIRIHARA ABRE LA PUERTA!!- Era Yagyu de eso no había duda, no lo pensó y se acerco y retiro el pestillo, de inmediato aquel invocado por el petenshi entro, al verle en la puerta dejo salir un suspiro- Creo que me preocupe por nada… yo…_

_-Ayúdalo… Yo… yo… perdí el control…-Balbuceó Akaya con la cabeza gacha, Yagyu le miro incrédulo- Es cierto… que lo quiero, aun no me he podido olvidar de él… pero… -Levanto la mirada para dirigirla al caballero, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas- …el te ama, aun sin recordarlo, aun cuando no dejas de lastimarlo… el te ama tanto… que clama tu nombre cuando necesita ayuda…_

_-Ahora eso no importa…- El tono frío de Yagyu impacto en Akaya al igual que un fuerte impacto en su rostro que le tumbo al suelo- A pesar de todo… Nioh siempre esta pendiente de ti, el es conciente de tus sentimientos y por eso cuidaba de no descuidarte, hasta de sacar la cara por ti ante Sanada… pero tú… aprovechas la primera oportunidad para lastimarle… -Kirihara no respondió nada solo se quedo en el suelo con la cabeza gacha- …Espero que lo entiendas pero por mi lado no quiero que tea cerques a Nioh… Akaya._

_Aquellas ultimas palabras resonaron en la habitación y en la cabeza de Akaya, al tiempo que el recién llegado se encaminaba donde Nioh. Se paró delante del closet y tomo aire antes de entrar, lentamente asomo la cabeza, El muchacho estaba tendido en el suelo sobre algunas prendas que seguro habían caído en el forcejeo. Su camisa estaba abierta de lado a lado, hasta parecía levemente rota, seguro la brutalidad de Akaya lo había logrado, sus pantalones estaban en su sitio, bien puestos, se agacho para verle, pero el chico no se movió. Ya no temblaba, parecía que se había dormido… o en este caso desmayado. _

_Yagyu le rodeo con un brazo alzándole levemente del suelo, noto que en su rostro había un camino de lágrimas aun frescas. Le llevo contra su pecho, para acercarle y dejar un calido beso sobre su frente- Estoy aquí Nioh, no dejare que anda te pase… nunca mas... nunca…_


	6. Nivel de resistencia

_**Nivel de resistencia**_

_**La prueba de Yagyu**_

_Las sabanas resbalaron de la cama, simplemente no eran necesarias el calor debido lo recibía del cuerpo a su lado. Masaharu estaba boca arriba con una respiración mas que normal, __el chico usualmente de lentes sonrió girándose hacia la derecha y abrazando el dorso desnudo del petenshi. Sabia por experiencia que el muchacho estaba mas que dormido, de otra manera su orgullo le impediría el hacer algo como lo que hacia en ese momento, el reconocer alegremente que le agradaba estar así con él._

_Había redescubierto el sentido la palabra aprecio, aunque su estilo de llevarlo no había cambiado para nada, desde que tenía memoria sus padres a diferencia de muchas otras familias acomodadas, habían pasado bastante tiempo a su lado, y si bien no solo le daban lo que necesitaba, se encargaban personalmente de guiarle en el desarrollo de sus ahora perfectos modales, era por ese que el mismo se enorgullecía de que le conocieses bajo el nombre de "caballero" Pero ese mismo orgullo le impedía el ser mas abierto con aquel que estaba a su lado, a veces, solo a veces se preguntaba si es que era correcto solo recibir, para luego hacerse el hostil a las intenciones de Nioh._

_Era muy difícil después de todo lo que pasaban… pero en ese momento en que Masaharu se movió levemente y le dio la espalda para dar sus últimos 20 minutos de sueño de aquella madrugada, pensó que seria de él si el petenshi se alejará… que seria de su ya acostumbrada compañía… Las cosas volverían a como era antes, o es que acaso se volvería todo un infierno. _

_Había cabeceado levemente, Yagyu sacudió levemente la cabeza para despabilar. Nioh seguía recostado en su cama tal cual lo había dejado hacia menos de 5 minutos, Kirihara seguía dormido al lado de la puerta del cuarto, con su cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y los brazos rodeándolas. Dejó salir un suspiro para regresarse a Nioh, ya lo había apreciado la noche anterior, pero era incluso diferente al dormir._

_Recordó el pequeño tramo de memoria que había venido a sí hace nada. Ahora sabia la respuesta le era imposible el pensar estar separado de Masaharu siquiera en su cabeza, una caricia amorosa fue depositada en el rostro de Nioh, quien pareció reaccionar al tacto y abrió con lentitud los ojos. _

_-Ohayo… Nioh-kun- Saludo Yagyu cuando la mirada de Masaharu se posó en su persona._

_-¿Qué ocurrió… Yagyu?- Trato de sentarse mas de inmediato se dejo caer a la cama con un gesto de dolor._

_-Nioh! …¿Qué pasa?_

_-Mi cuerpo… no me responde… me duele toco… y…_

_No era necesario que Yagyu lo dijese, estaba claro con ver las sabanas moverse, estaba temblando. El chico de lentes no atino a otra cosa mas que abrazarle- Lo lamento… Masaharu… lo lamento mucho_

_El platino dejo salir un suspiro correspondiendo el abrazo de Yagyu con mucha fuerza- Lo dices por como te pusiste en los camerinos… Ya déjalo no es nada…_

"_No recuerda lo de anoche" Yagyu le miro interrogante mas a pesar de las dudas que pudiese tener se alegraba que el muchacho no se hallase mas afectado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior- Te amo Masaharu…_

_Al oírle se coloro totalmente, bajo la mirada a la sabana –Yo también… Yagyu, no creo que halla mas explicaciones, verdad? –Sonrió. Esa sonrisa, tan pura y fuera de lo normal en el, Hiroshi se inclino para tomarle de la nuca y acercarle para besarle._

_La calidez de sus labios, la torpeza de no saber que hacer exactamente, el nerviosismo de sus actos… Todo aquello eran cosas maravillosas que nunca olvidaría de Nioh, esa parte suya que se le había permitido conocer. Tan preciadas como las que ya conocía a la perfección, sin darse cuenta, su independencia, su forma de hacer cálculos infalibles con tal de dar en el blanco, el amor que le tenia._

_-Yagyu?... –La interrogante de Nioh venia del hecho de que su pareja le hubiese recostado con una suavidad única y ahora se quitaba los lentes. _

_Aquella mira era muy diferente- Nioh… Déjame amarte… solo un poco hoy…_

_Los ojos celestes de Masaharu tintineaban y sin entender ni justificar su cabeza solo dio el si, a la vez que su cara tomaba el sonrojo una vez más. El caballero, tomó las sabanas y las hizo a un lado, era obvio que le estorbaban. Ahora podía continuar con aquellas caricias, que aunque torpemente dadas, parecían agradar al petenshi, ese era el objetivo al fin y al cabo. Mientras sus besos recorrían su cuello, su mano derecha se introdujo en la camisa y acaricio el pecho del chico, al detenerla sobre el lado izquierdo apreció con claridad los latidos acelerados de su pareja._

_Aprovecho el momento para valorar la escena de la cual era parte, le era precioso, tan precioso que podría volverse adictivo el ponerle de esa manera, el darle un cariño capaz de volverle loco… ¿Loco? Era exactamente lo que pasaba cuando el recibía de Nioh aquellas mismas muestras de amor, sonrió moviendo la cabeza mientras las caricias al chico seguían._

_-Ahh…- Lo había logrado, el petenshi había dejado salir un gemido bastante placentero, mas su mirada había quedado hacia el techo de la habitación._

_-¿Qué ocurre Nioh? –Rió levemente_

_-Lo… lo lamento… -Dijo regresando su cabeza mas colorado que antes._

_-No te preocupes… es mas que suficiente…-En ese momento lo recordó, ladeo la cabeza hacia el lado de la habitación donde había estado Kirihara, no estaba allí- Será bueno que nos demos prisa… Hoy tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido de ayer… Nioh._

_-Mmmm, esta bien… -Dijo en un tono de decepción arreglando lo mas que podía su camisa._

_-Será mejor que te pongas otra… Te traeré una de tu… Closet…_

_Recién caía en el asunto, el día anterior había llegado a tanta prisa y con la intención de detener cualquier cosa que Akaya hubiese hecho que no se había percatado del lugar donde vivía el petenshi. Haciendo memoria recordó una enorme cerca que saltó para entrar ya que no tenía la llave y tocar el timbre enchapado en oro no le pareció opción, La enorme puerta blanca del vestíbulo estaba abierta, y lo poco que vio fue una enorme escalera forrada de lo que le parecía era un color rojo que se crecía hacia la parte superior del recinto. Mientras corría por un pasillo que no sabría decir cuantas habitaciones tenía, se paro donde por instinto pensó que era la alcoba de Masaharu._

_-¿Qué ocurre… Yagyu? –Interrogo el chico notando que su acompañante daba vueltas con la cabeza observando cada detalle del cuarto._

_-Es la primera vez que estoy en tu casa… -Sonrió y acaricio su cabeza- …me alegro mucho por eso…- Siguió hacia el closet, debía de darle la camisa que le había sugerido, mas al estar en la puerta, prácticamente el lugar de donde la noche anterior le había llevado cargando hasta su cama, se dio cuenta que aquello que le había propuesto era algo difícil- Petenshi…daa?_

_La mirada de Yagyu se paseo por el enorme pasillo del closet, debían de haber unos 200 trajes allí dentro, unos 200 disfraces de muchas personas, colgados todos, luego en el suelo cajas con lo que pudo notar pelucas. _

_-Valla que tengo mucha ropa… - Nioh se había puesto de pie, estaba detrás suyo._

_-Parece que sí… Por lo mismo se me hará difícil encontrar tu ropa del colegio… al menos la de repuesto… Tengo una idea… -Le dijo algo malicioso._

_Después de la afirmativa de Nioh, y unos 15 minutos, los miembros de la Platinium, se hallaban en el primer piso de la casa con sus buzos del equipo- Me pregunto donde se habrá metido Kirihara…_

_-Akaya-kun?_

_-Si, Nioh… -Se detuvo un momento, no había duda que olía a comida- Parece se nos adelanto a la cocina._

_Guiados por el olor, llegaron al lugar, Ya estaba servido en tres platos, lo que se veía como un exquisito desayuno de huevos con tocino, tres vasos de jugo de naranja, tres tazas de café y Kirihara venia con un plato de lo que eran obviamente tostadas._

_-Bu… buenos días… Sempai tachi… Etto… el desayuno esta listo-Era notorio estaba afectado por lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero Yagyu noto claramente, estaba arrepentido, no se atrevía a ver a los ojos a ninguno de los dos._

_-Entonces a comer!! –Dijo muy animado Nioh tomando la silla más cercana para sentarse a comer, mas Akaya le detuvo._

_-Esto… Sempai quería hablar con usted… si Yagyu sempai me lo permite… a solas…_

_Yagyu no dijo nada, Nioh afirmo y fueron hacia el vestíbulo- ¿Qué ocurre Kirihara?_

_-Lo lamento tanto… -Se había puesto de cuclillas con la cabeza gacha, aquello impresiono al que tenia delante- Fui un tonto, un real idiota… No merezco el estar dentro del equipo, ni mucho menos el estar frente suyo ahora mismo… pero tenia que decírselo… tenia que pedirle perdón por lo de la noche anterior… por tratar de tomar una posición que claramente no me corresponde- Ahora su voz era algo llorosa- Esta mas que claro… que la persona que debe estar a su lado… es aquel al que hasta en tu inconciencia clamas sempai, yo no me meteré mas entre usted y nadie… _

_-Ponte de pie Kirihara… -Aquella voz, al oírla Akaya levanto la mirada de inmediato, estaba clara que se trataba de Yagyu- Lamento el mal entendido… pero… Nioh no recuerda lo que paso la noche anterior…_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Así es… y es mejor que sea así… por mi parte, lo que te dije anoche… -Al oírle Akaya bajo la cabeza una vez mas- No es necesario que hagas esto… esta mas que claro que estas arrepentido, lo cual no creo equivocarme… Y espero que cumplas con lo que le acabas de prometer a Nioh… verdad?_

_Akaya rió levemente antes de ponerse en pie- Cuando no jugando a ser el otro… debe ser divertido… -Dijo con cierta tristeza._

_-Eres su confidente Akaya… Recuérdalo… -Dijo el que vestía como petenshi para luego encaminarse a la cocina- Itadakimasu!!_

_-Itadakimasu!- Contesto el falso Yagyu y Akaya sentándose._

_Una media hora después, los tres miembros titulares se hallaban corriendo 50 vueltas extras ya que para variar habían llegado tarde y preferían no contradecir las ordenes de Sanada, si Yukimura no estaba cerca._

_-Listo… 150 vueltas… en total… -Dejo salir Kirihara cayendo de espaldas exhausto._

_Sanada se acerco al trío y les miro sonriente- No creí que acabaran antes de que llegara Seichi… Como fuera… ahora practiquen… el torneo esta cada vez mas cerca…_

"_Yagyu" se acomodo las gafas, ahora que lo pensaba- Sanada… ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para el torneo? – Oyendo ello tanto Marui que estaba cerca haciendo sentadillas, como Renji y Jackal quienes conversaban de algún plan estratégico y Akaya quien recién se levantaba del suelo observaron al fukubuchou, era un pequeño detalle que las parejas desconocían._

_-Bueno… verán…_

_-¿No se los dirás… Genchirou? –Yukimura había arribado, como siempre con su chaqueta a los hombros y una sonrisa placida en el rostro._

_-Sei… Yukimura…_

_El capitán sonrió poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero- Al igual que ustedes Sanada desconoce mas detalles…_

_-¿Y bien? –Dejo salir Yagyu- ¿Cuándo es el torneo?_

_-Este viernes… Yagyu._

_-!!!!!COMO!!!!!_

_El capitán parecía complacido por la reacción de sus titulares- Parece que si les cogí de sorpresa… Recuerden que perdimos el torneo de Kantou y el torneo Nacional a manos de Seigaku… Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ganar este torneo para recuperar parte de nuestro honor…_

_-El que perdió el partido crucial fue él… -Murmuro Kirihara molesto, de inmediato la mirada de Seichi se poso en el de segundo._

_-A la cancha Akaya…- Le dijo de manera que al resto le sonó fría- Parece que hace tiempo que no tenemos un partido…_

_Los titulares vieron como el capitán se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la cancha, "Nioh" miro de reojo a su compañero, por más que estuviesen cambiados en ese momento y que pudiesen engañar a sus compañeros estaba más que seguro que aquello no seria suficiente para superar a sus rivales._

_-Nioh… -Susurro "Nioh" con lo que el real le miro de reojo- Ahora debemos de entrenar en serio… me entiendes?_

_Afirmo con la cabeza- No hay problema, me esforzare al máximo, Yagyu_

_Las prácticas a diferencia del día anterior, a Yagyu le parecían de mucho mejor nivel, Seichi después de terminar el partido con Kirihara se paró a ver el entrenamiento de la platinium- Hiroshi… Masaharu… -Ambos detuvieron el peloteo- Me agrada que trates de regresarle la memoria a Nioh con cosas que se le hagan familiares… Pero no deben de estafar a sus propios compañeros… verdad?_

_-Lo notaste?- El falso Yagyu se quito el peluquín, y dejo salir su cabellera platina._

_-Por algo soy el capitán, si me dejara engañar por los trucos de mis propios compañeros no habría llegado lejos… Hiroshi, necesitamos a Nioh de regreso… cuanto antes-Los dos compañeros no dijeron nada, Seichi se adelanto para estar mas cerca de ellos- Ustedes dos son la mejor pareja del equipo, además de personas muy importantes, ayer que hable con tu hermana- Dijo hablándole a Nioh- Se bien que te gusta estar solo en casa, que a diferencia de cómo eres aquí eres muy introvertido… Nioh, aquí somos tu familia… -Le sonrió_

_Nioh tenia una mirada extraña, no respondía a lo que le había dicho el capitán- Me duele la cabeza…_

_-Será mejor que descanses…-Yagyu miro a su capitán, aquello le había parecido algo fuera de lugar, el comentario de Seichi- Lo llevare a la enfermería…_

_-Llévale a las duchas… seguro algo de agua fría lo calma un poco_

_El caballero prefirió no decir nada, tomo la raqueta de Nioh y la suya y se encamino con el chico al lugar. Ya dentro, abrió la regadera- Valla que si esta fría… Masaharu…-Al voltear se dio con que el muchacho se estaba desvistiendo, se volteo colorado completamente- Ni… Nioh…_

_El chico paso a su lado y le tomo de la mano sonriéndole solo con los boxers color azul puestos- Nos damos una ducha juntos… Yagyu?_

_De poder se hubiese ido hacia atrás, aquella forma de decirlo le sonaba casi al antiguo Nioh, pero era notorio no se lo había dicho con la intención de seducirle, mas parecía que se sentía algo perturbado por lo que Seichi había dicho- Esta bien… -Afirmo deshaciéndose también de casi la totalidad de la ropa, cuando hubo terminado Masaharu ya había entrado en la ducha, ni bien se propuso a entrar un recuerdo invadió su cabeza._

_-Aun estas allí… Yagyu-kun?_

_-Si… -Entro a la ducha, el de la colita se la había soltado para mojarse bien la cabellera- Nioh… este lugar… debería de traerte algún recuerdo…_

_Masaharu volteo, el cabello húmedo lo traía para delante- ¿Recuerdos? Mmm… aquí me siento feliz- Le sonrió y se volteo dejándose remojar por completo por el agua que caía._

_Yagyu le observo con los puños apretados, la figura de su amante se dibujaba más aun con el agua y la humedad hacia que la ropa interior figurara mas aun lo que su mente ya dibujaba maliciosamente._

_El labio inferior le empezó a temblar, sus pensamientos retrocedían en el tiempo y trataban de adelantarse al actual momento, unos leves pasos en el suelo de la tina mojada, un susurro que el agua no dejo oír y una caricia que llego al cuerpo de Nioh desde la espalda, el muchacho se estremeció por completo y su mirada se abrió a totalidad, tras aquello susurro algunas imágenes aparecían saltando en su cerebro. _

"_Nioh…ahora te haré recordar los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos.. Aquí mismo…_


	7. Aquello q nos mantiene unidos

_Capitulo 6: Aquello que nos mantiene unidos_

_Calentura en la mirada_

_**-Yagyu… -Las caricias del platino en su rostro eran tan placenteras como las que había recibido en otras ocasiones en los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, en la soledad de su habitación o en el mismo cambiador, pero estando bajo el agua que caía en **__**la ducha las cosas se sentían más que refrescantes, a pesar de que sentía que ardía por dentro, la frescura de su cuerpo era total. **_

_**Sin importar que sus uniformes del equipo estuviesen totalmente empapados, el petenshi había metido a engaños al chico de lentes a las duchas, ahora le tenia contra la pared de la mayólica de las regaderas y sin importarle el agua que caía a montones trataba de dejarle claro que le adoraba en todo sentido, besándole y acariciándole.**_

_**-¿Qué estas haciendo… Masaharu? –Pregunto el muchacho notando que Nioh, se traía unas caricias fuera de lo normal, tratando de ir bajo las ropas húmedas del chico**_

_**-Hoy pienso amarte de verdad… todo lo que he hecho hasta hoy… es solo un calentamiento… Yagyu…**_

_-Chotto… Yagyu… -El platino estaba contra la pared, los recuerdos que había tenido en un leve flash back no le sirvieron para prepararse a lo que Hiroshi haría, la mirada del muchacho que en ese momento se hallaba sin lentes se notaban lujuriosos, y tal como había recordado, le tenia contra la mayólica, solo que en una situación completamente contraria._

_Los recuerdos que había tenido el día anterior al despertar con Masaharu en su cama, había sido uno un tanto reciente, pero aquella situación, debía de ser el recuerdo mas valioso que tenia en mente, un recuerdo que ahora entendía… Había logrado el amor oculto del caballero al petenshi._

_-Tu… también has recordado algo… no es así… Aquí fue la primera vez que nos amamos con pasión… Nioh… Ya te lo había dicho es tan cierto que ni que sin recordarlo puedes negártelo verdad…_

_-Pero… que… -Las manos de Yagyu iban deslizándose por el cuerpo del muchacho, hasta llegar a la ropa interior, Nioh negó con la cabeza- Por favor… no lo hagas…_

_Normalmente lo hubiese hecho, se hubiese detenido, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciese, después de todo en aquella ocasión Nioh tampoco se había detenido por mas que se había negado- Ya veras… que te agradara tanto… que recordaras todo… Nioh…_

_-QUE PARES!!! –Dijo el chico tomando las manos de Yagyu y volteándole contra la pared, para sorpresa de este el mismo Nioh se acerco a su cuello y empezó a besarle, sin soltarle de las manos. Recorriendo su cuello con la lengua._

_-Ma… Masaharu… Has recordado algo? Ahhh… -Dejo salir un gemido_

_-No lo sé… tuve una leve visión… -Acaricio el pecho de Yagyu- Pero se que… no dejaría que tu lo hagas… no dejaría que ensucies tus manos conmigo… pudiendo yo darte el placer que tanto… quieres…_

_-Nioh-kun… -Le besó, como fuese, era la sensación de siempre… el cariño de todo un año, el cariño que esta vez no dejaría pasar, cuando el platino llego al vientre de su pareja se detuvo- ¿Qué ocurre Masaharu?_

_-Yo… bueno…-Se sonrojo- Se lo que debo hacer, pero… -Su mirada caía en la ropa interior de su pareja, lo mismo hizo Yagyu._

_-Aun… no estas listo…- Sonrió con malicia- Nioh- kun… No te excito lo suficiente?_

_El petenshi trago grueso y bajo las manos hasta el lugar donde Yagyu tenia puesta la mirada- ¿Qué… que piensas hacer?_

_Fuera del camerino, las demás parejas seguían practicando, seichi se sentó al lado de Akaya- Renji kun aun no aparece, eh?_

_-Parece que tenía asuntos pendientes hoy día…_

_Seichi noto que el chico de segundo le huía a la mirada- Serás un buen capitán Akaya… -El de segundo le regreso la vista Yukimura le sonreía- Que hallas perdido hoy, no es nada, es un entrenamiento nada mas…_

_Kirihara afirmo- Solo espero que estén cerca cuando les necesite…- Le regreso la sonrisa y luego se puso en pie- Será mejor que valla las duchas… -Fue tomado por el capitán._

_-Mande a Nioh y Yagyu a los camerinos… Será mejor que esperes… Lo lamento… se lo que sientes por Nioh pero…_

_-Eso ya esta superado… Capitán… -Dejo salir un suspiro- Mientras Nioh sempai este feliz al lado de Yagyu sempai, estoy bien… -Miró en dirección a los camerinos- Ojala recupere pronto la memoria… le extraño…_

_Dentro de la ducha, Yagyu agradecía ser buen aprendiz y al agua por apaciguar los sonidos, ya había tumbado al petenshi de espaldas en el suelo de la ducha, con lentitud se deshizo de la ropa interior de quien en ese momento se veía mas que indefenso, Masaharu se llevo las manos a la boca para evitar gemir fuertemente cuando el caballero tomo entre su manos y probo la punta de su miembro, intentó mirar lo que ocurría, pero se regreso a su posición contra el suelo ya que Yagyu no había hecho mas que subir el ritmo a su degustación._

_Cuando Hiroshi observo a Nioh, se hincho de orgullo, el chico estaba colorado y tratando de no alejar sus manos de la boca, __pero eso no era suficiente para apaciguar todos sus gemidos, arqueaba la espalda sintiendo el éxtasis del momento, sintiendo de a pocos lo que se venia fuera de sí…No paso mucho para que el platino se dejase chorrear para placer de Yagyu._

_-No sabes cuanto me alegro… -El chico no le contesto estaba agitado aun arqueado y dejando salir leves sonidos de agrado- Es la primera ves que hacemos algo así… Nunca necesitas que te ayude a lograr… aquello… -Dijo refiriéndose a la notoria excitación del miembro ya elevado del platino._

_-En…serio? –Dijo en un hilo de voz- Debes de… excitarme demasiado…_

_El sonrojo de su rostro le excitaba aun mas, sonrió y se volteo-Ya es momento que hagas lo tuyo… no puedo guiarte en todo… petenshi_

_Nioh se sentó en el suelo, Yagyu le estaba provocando, le mostraba el lugar y su cuerpo le impulsaba a hacerlo- Yagyu…_

_-eh? ¿Qué ocurre Nioh kun?_

_-Abre las piernas… te preparare como siempre… -Dijo en un tono serio, Yagyu pestañeo un par de veces._

_Preparar? Aquello no lo recordaba, más que una sola ocasión… Pero el chico se había acercado, estaba nervioso eso se notaba- Si no quieres hacerlo aun…entonces podemos… Ahhhh- Masaharu había apoyado una de sus rodillas sobre los interiores de Yagyu, haciendo una leve presión en el miembro que debajo se había endurecido bastante._

_El petenshi se acerco a su rostro sonriéndole, luego se dirigió a su oído derecho donde le dejo un calido beso y una ardiente mordida que logro que el caballero se arquease, bajo besando nuevamente su tronco, llegando nuevamente a la ropa interior miro de reojo a Yagyu y luego tomo con su boca el filo de la ropa y la jaló hacia sí, para bajarla… ni bien lo hubo hecho la excitación del caballero se hizo presente_

_- No lo mires… es vergonzoso… aunque sea para ti… Nioh_

_- No te avergüences… eres hermoso, Yagyu… todo tu… lo eres…- Aquellas palabras le sonaban, eran las mismas que había usado la primera ves, la misma ocasión que lo habían hecho en ese sitio, ahora comprendía, aun para Nioh en esa ocasión había sido la primera ves que le hacia el amor a otro hombre, probablemente era la primera ves que le hacia el amor a cualquiera, pero trataba de disimular su nerviosismo para no asustarle, el Nioh de ahora por su parte trataba de disimularle para verse mas seguro- Yagyu… abre las piernas…_

_El caballero así lo hizo, con lo que Nioh tuvo la entrada de su amante justo donde podía verla, trago grueso y cerro sus ojos, las imágenes que tenia en su cabeza, eran como un tutorial que podía seguir paso a paso, lamió sus dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda y los acerco a Yagyu, este al sentir la proximidad no pudo evitar que su tronco se levantase en un arco perfecto, aun mas cuando estos invadieron su cuerpo- Masa… haru- El nombrado se asusto un poco pensando que había lastimado a Yagyu- No… no lo hagas… -Dijo notando que el chico tenia la intención de retirarlos- Solo… quería decirte… que no importa de que manera fuese… al final siempre logras… conquistarme… Nioh-kun…_

_El chico se sonrojo e inicio a mover sus dedos dentro del muchacho para causarle el placer que deseaba, luego de unos minutos era notorio por la inquietud de Yagyu que aquellos dejaban de ser suficientes, Yagyu estaba extasiado y de eso no tenia duda, el mismo empezaba a dar embestidas con su cuerpo, el petenshi se acerco inclinándose levemente para que su miembro lograse llegar al lugar debido, Yagyu sintió que los dedos de Nioh abandonaban su cuerpo y trato de sentarse para reclamar, pero ni bien lo hubo hecho sintió que un nuevo intruso llegaba a su cuerpo._

_-Ohhh… por Kami… -Dejo salir Yagyu cuando Masaharu se acerco con totalidad introduciendo toda su hombría dentro de su pareja._

_-Se siente… bien…- Dijo ruborizado el de cabellera clara._

_-Nioh… muévete un poco… te sentirás aun mejor… -No era necesario que lo dijese puesto que el petenshi ya había iniciado el movimiento guiado por el mismo moviendo que Yagyu hacia de manera inconciente._

_Era tal cual lo recordaba, la pasión aunque algo medida era la misma. Logro sentarse un tanto para acercarse al petenshi sin detener la acción y rodearle con un abrazo al cuello, montándose sobre el platinado, el movimiento rítmico iba en aumento, Yagyu noto la diferencia de a otras ocasiones, por lo general Nioh casi no hacia ruido, ni gemidos. Según el mismo petenshi, era para poder oír con claridad los suyos… Pero este Nioh, se regocijaba y los dejaba salir sin importarle, aquello le gustaba, le agradaba el que sintiese el mismo placer que su persona, acaricio su rostro y sus miradas se cruzaron, se acerco a sus labios y se besaron acompañando el movimiento._

_Yagyu se separo de sus labios- Ya es hora… me vengo…_

_En menos de lo que Nioh pudiese decir nada, el también sintió lo mismo, creyó que explotaría y así fue en parte, ambos muchachos se hicieron hacia atrás para dejar salir el liquido caliente que en acabo en el vientre de Nioh y en la entrada de Yagyu._

_Con el mayor cuidado que pudieron ambos se dejaron caer al suelo, Yagyu levanto la cabeza para ver a Nioh, estaba agitado su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo acelerado, el caballero se arrastro hasta el y le abrazó- Te amo… Masaharu._

_-Yo… yo también… Yagyu… -Cerró los ojos y luego se sentó con algo de molestia, aun con ello su acompañante no parecía tener pensado el soltarle._

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?_

_Afirmó__ con la cabeza- No es nada… Solo quería preguntarte algo… Yagyu _

_El caballero soltó al petenshi y se sentó también- Dime… lo que sea te lo responderé._

_Masaharu sacudió su húmedo cabello, se impulso un tanto y tomo la llave del agua para cerrarla- El día que ocurrió el accidente… Se que terminamos… pero por lo poco que pude recordar… se que no dijiste ni hiciste nada por detenerlo…_

_Yagyu dejo salir un suspiro- E__ra un idiota Masaharu… -Al oírle volteo a verle la cabeza del de lentes estaba gacha- Era el mas idiota de este planeta… después de todo lo que hiciste por mi… nunca lo valoré como era debido y tuve que esperar que pase algo como lo ocurrido para darme cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi… _

_Nioh se acerco, le tomo del mentón y le beso en los labios, pero de inmediato se separo, al notar ello Yagyu se asusto, era lo mismo que había hecho en aquella ocasión "Estamos terminando Hiroshi" Recordaba aquellas palabras con claridad… Mas Nioh le sonreía- Estamos regresando… Hiroshi-kun… ^ -^_

_Los ojos del caballero se llenaron de lágrimas y sin importarle abrazo a su pareja- Eres… eres increíble… de veras que te amo…_

_Nioh correspondió el abrazo- Ahora solo hay un par de cosas que debemos hacer…- Al oírle Yagyu se separo del abrazo._

_-¿Qué cosas?_

_-La primera… ganar ese torneo de dobles… y la segunda… recuperar mi memoria._

_Era gracioso, como siempre las prioridades le parecían inversas, pero aun con ello le apoyaría…_

_Los días que quedaban antes del torneo, eran 2. Yagyu sabia que era difícil que el chico recupere su estilo de juego en solo ese tiempo (Aunque si Echizen pudo en un día por que Nioh no podría en 2?) Así que en tiempo de entrenamiento, no le dejaba en paz, para que diera su 200%, y era notorio que el petenshi así lo hacia, en las clases estaba claro que el petenshi había entrado en una competencia clara con el caballero para llevarse los meritos de la clase, lo cual sorprendía a sus compañeros ya que el avance de Nioh era mas que obvio en ese sentido, por el lado de Hiroshi, se divertía al competir de esa manera._

_En los descansos, se esforzaba por enseñarle al chico algunas estrategias de juego, las cuales si bien era cierto comprendía, Yagyu sabia que no era lo mismo el entenderlas que aplicarlas, el plan era esos dos días aprovechar al máximo el tiempo, incluso entrenando fuera del horario del club fuera de la escuela, pero, Haruna- san dijo que prefería que Masaharu pasase la noche en su casa. Y así fue, ni bien al día siguiente le veía en la escuela le preguntaba de todo, por suerte el chico había aprovechado las noches para estudiar con los DVD de su cuarto… Y así, después del segundo día… el torneo llego…_


	8. Capitulo 7: El renacer de la Platinium

Capitulo 7: El renacer de la Platinium  
Nioh y Yagyu for ever

El lugar estaba repleto, por todos lados se veían a los representantes de las diferentes escuelas caminar en grupo, registrarse o simplemente esperar el inicio de todo ello. Yukimura se puso en cabeza y detuvo al grupo antes de entregar la lista- Muy bien, estamos aquí para demostrar por que somos los mejores… y reestablecer nuestro lugar como campeones…

-Yo los haré puré!

Las risas por lo dicho de Kirihara duraron poco, Seigaku acaba de llegar y no había duda que las miradas de todos caían en el equipo campeón, sobretodo en aquella maravillosa pareja de dobles.

Seichi regreso su atención al centro- Seigaku tiene dos parejas que temer… Inui/ Kaidoh y claro esta… Kikumaru/Oishi, pero nosotros ya nos hemos enfrentado a ambos… con suerte nos toca de nuevo y no dudo en que las formaciones de aquellas ocasiones nos sirvan… Ahora entregare el registro, relájense un poco… -Dijo indicándole a Sanada le acompañe, lo cual hizo.

-Yagyu-kun… -Al oír su apellido el chico volteo, se trataba de Oshitari quien venia junto con Atobe.

-No tenia duda alguna que Hyotei estaría aquí… Oshitari kun... Atobe kun

-Espero que como siempre sus partidos sean de gran altura…Rikkai Dai… -Diciendo ello Keigo se retiro hacia donde estaban los demás de su equipo. Yuushi regreso la mirada hacia el de lentes.

-Me preguntaba… ¿Cómo sigue tu compañero?

El de lentes volteo levemente, Nioh estaba leyendo el libro de estrategias-Bastante bien… gracias…

-Me alegró… mi padre vendrá a ver el torneo… por si se presenta cualquier eventualidad no dudes en buscarle…- Se despidió con un gesto de mano, al tiempo que Seichi regresaba.

-Ya estamos registrados… Akaya/Renji pair, Kuwabara/Marui pair, Nioh/ Yagyu pair y Sanada/Yukimura pair…-Dijo entregando un papel a Renji, Yagyu y Marui- Podemos descansar hasta que sea hora… den su mayor esfuerzo, con suerte no nos toca enfrentarnos entre nosotros…

En las hojas estaban apuntadas algunas de las parejas que participarían:

Kikumaru/Oishi, Shishido/Ohtori, Kaidoh/Inui, Kawamura/Fuji, Oshitari/Gakuto Echizen/Momoshiro, Atobe/Kabaji, Taki/Hiyoshi, Kamio/Ibu, Kaneda/Akazawa, Fuji/Mizuki, Saeki/Aoi, Tachibana/Ishida, Kuranosuke/Tooyama, Ishida/Oshitari.

Nioh separo la mirada al ver tantos nombres que aparentemente su cabeza trataba de recordar, pero que solo le causaba un gran dolor de cabeza, cuando se estuvo sacando el buzo, un toque en su hombro derecho le hizo voltear, y se dio con un beso en los labios por parte de Yagyu, lo cual le calmo bastante- Estate tranquilo lo haremos muy bien

-Gracias… Yagyu, ojala realmente pueda estar a tu altura…

-Lo estarás…- Ya se empezaban a oír los llamados por el megáfono.

"Kikumaru y Oishi de Seigaku- Tachibana e Ishida de Fudomine, cancha A"  
"Atobe y Kabaji de Hyotei- Kaneda y Akazawa de St Rudolf, cancha B"  
"Sanada y Yukimura de Rikkai- Ishida y Oshitari de Shitenjouji, cancha C"  
"Ohtori y Shishido de Hyotei- Momoshiro y Echizen de Seigaku, cancha D"  
"Renji y Kirihara de Rikkai- Taki y Hiyoshi de Hyotei, cancha E"  
"Yagyu y Nioh de Rikkai- Fuji y Mizuki de St Rudolf, cancha F"  
"Kamio e Ibu de Fudomine- Bunta y Kuwabara, cancha G"  
"Kuranosuke y Tooyama de Shitenjouji- Fuji y Kawamura de Seigaku, cancha H"  
"Oshitari y Gakuto de Hyotei- Saeki y Aoi Rokakku, cancha I"

-¿Qué pasa Nioh? ¿No oirás lo demás?

-Nos han nombrado en la cancha F…- Le miro interrogante- Verdad?

Yagyu afirmo-Será mejor que vallamos, y trata de no hacer nada que llame la atención de Mizuki… es de los que observa todo…- Yagyu se detuvo- Ahora que lo recuerdo… -Miro el brazo izquierdo de Nioh- Fuji Yuuta, el hermano menor de Syusuke de Seigaku, es conocido como el asesino de zurdos…No deseas que hagamos el cambio?

-Estaré bien… -Le sonrió dirigiéndose ya en la entrada de las canchas designadas- Si me siento en problemas te lo diré.

-Sempai! –Era Akaya quien estaba colgado en la reja de la cancha de al lado- Acabare rápido mi partido para verles jugar… Gambatte!

Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza, la cancha donde jugarían estaba al lado de la de Kirihara y delante de la de Sanada, casi podían ver la totalidad de los partidos de su equipo en paralelo, el de Marui estaba mas lejos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto Yagyu

-Algo nervioso… Pero listo… -Dijo tomando la raqueta y poniéndola al hombro, al mismo tiempo que oían un gran barullo en las canchas de a los lados.

"Game and Match… Sanada/Yukimura, Rikkai, 6-2"

"Game and Match… Kirihara/Yagami, Rikkai 2-0"

-Eh?- Nioh creyó haber oído mal, Yagyu le tomo del hombro.

-Vamos… nos toca a nosotros… Seguro Kirihara nockeo a alguien de esa pareja…

Ya de pie en la cancha sus rivales les observaban, Yagyu sabia que el partido ya había empezado antes de que la bola empezase a moverse, saludaron con un apretón de manso a cada chico, entonces Mizuki sonrió- ¿Será que cada uno es quien parece ser, Yuuta-kun?

Yagyu sonrió-Eso deberán de averiguarlo jugando…

"Service play St Rudofl" Dijo el arbitro, Nioh noto que sus compañeros que ya habían acabado sus partidos se habían colocado de espectadores, él seria el primero en recibir, trago grueso al notar que Fuji se preparaba para servir.

"Ellos son la Platinium de Rikkai" "Dicen que están a la altura de la silver de Hyotei" "A mi me dijeron que son mejores que al Golden de Seigaku"

-NIOHH! –El chico reacciono a tiempo para contestar el saque de Fuji, la bola fue directo a la esquina contraria a la que Mizuki había predicho que iría.

-Parece que eres más impredecible de lo que dicen mis datos… Nioh-kun…

"!5-0"

-¿Estas bien?- El platino afirmo- Ahora recibo yo… estate atento…

La gente esperaba mucho de ellos, pero la situación era clara, algunos golpes de suerte, y casi todo lo demás lo hacia Yagyu. Lo que si sabia era que la ira le invadía cuando un solo punto entraba en su cancha, de alguna manera no podía dejar de observar a los de la pareja contraria, parecía como si de a pocos todo se volvía claro- TIME! –Grito Mizuki- Mi compañero debe tomar su medicina… -Lo cual distrajo a Masaharu.

-Estamos en un ritmo… bueno… -Dijo Yagyu agitado en la banca mientras tomaba algo de agua y luego se la ofreció a Nioh, quien seguía observando a Mizuki, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ¿Nioh?

-Lo tengo… Tengo la debilidad de su juego… Yagyu…

Al oír ello el de lentes se puso de pie y tomo por los hombros al chico- ¿Qué… que has dicho?

Nioh sonrió- Lo he visto… la debilidad de esa pareja… Mizuki, se mantiene a raya, da las indicaciones… pero no es exactamente bueno corriendo, creo que prefiere los golpes certeros… y Fuji, no deja de ver la cancha de allá… -Se trataba del lugar donde jugaba su hermano.

-¿Tienes un plan?

-Necesito que me cubras… Creo que puedo confundirle, pero necesito estudiar el estilo de juego de… -Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, unas imágenes de Syusuke en un partido aparecían de a montones.

-Nioh… Resiste… llamare a un medico…

-No… -Le tomo del polo- Estoy bien…Solo recordé algo… será que ¿He jugado contra Fuji Syusuke verdad?-Yagyu afirmo- Entonces… -Aquella sonrisa y esa mirada, era clara Yagyu volteo mirando a la cancha- Es hora de ganar este partido…

La raqueta de Yuuta cayo al suelo- Hi… Higuma Otoshi… Nii… Nii san…

-No te dejes engañar Yuuta-kun… solo es la técnica de ilusión de Nioh… No podemos dejar que nos volteen el partido…

Aquellas palabras sirvieron poco, después de todo, la resistencia de Mizuki, como lo había dicho el petenshi cayo pronto, y Fuji perdía el control al tratar de vencer a su falso hermano en la cancha contraria…

"Rikkai, Match Point" Al oír ello Yukimura se puso en pie desde donde observaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Seichi?- Cuestiono Sanada, el capitán movió la cabeza

-Aun no están listos… Genchirou…

Sanada se volteo a ver el saque que esta ves estaba a cargo de Nioh- Esta pelota… desaparecerá… -Dijo conectándole, y en efecto cayo al suelo y luego ante el atónito Mizuki desapareció para aparecer tras de el cayendo y dando dos leves rebotes

"Game and Match, Rikkai Dai 6-4"

-LO HICISTE NIOHH! –grito el caballero lanzándose sobre el chico en un efusivo abrazo que logro el colorar a ambos muchachos.

-Lo hicimos juntos… Yagyu…

Se acercaron a sus oponentes quienes le dieron las manos en señal de aceptación- Me pareció un buen partido… -Dijo Mizuki ya dándoles la espalda para retirarse- Mas si juegas estando amnésico… Masaharu Nioh…

-¿Lo sabias?- El muchacho afirmo pero no se quedo para hablar se alejo junto con su compañero.

Después de agradecer al arbitro, se dirijeron a la salida, Akaya les levanto un pulgar en seña de aprobación- Buen juego… parece que de a pocos recupera su estilo propio…

-Lo hizo el solo… -Afirmo Yagyu pasando un brazo por los hombros del petenshi- Y como van los partidos, Akaya?

-Je je je, todos los de la Rikkai pasamos a segunda ronda… pero también la Silver de Hyotei, Gakuto y Oshitari también, la Golden de Seigaku también la pareja de Inui y Kaidoh,…y Kabaji con Atobe, son las parejas que he podido confirmar…

-Como esperaba, seguro Shiraishi y Tooyama también pasan, será bueno ir a ver contra quien nos toca en la siguiente ronda…

-No tendrán tanta suerte… no esta vez… -Era Seichi junto con Sanada, este ultimo estiro su mano con una hoja que fue tomada por Yagyu.

-Oh Rayos… -Nioh tomo la hoja para ver lo que decía.

-Como veras tenemos buenas posibilidades de llegar todos a cuartos de final, pero el partido más difícil… es el de ustedes…

-Hyotei Gakuen, Ohtori y Shishido…-Deben ser buenos para que se pongan de esa manera…

-Pues, daremos lo mejor… Vamos Nioh debemos descansar antes de la siguiente ronda…

Nioh se dejo arrastrar hasta que Yagyu volteo una esquina y se apoyo en una pared con la cabeza gacha- Parece que hasta aquí no más llegaremos en el torneo…

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No crees que podamos ganar?-No hubo respuesta pronta por parte del chico de lentes- Yagyu…

-Tuvimos suerte de pasar la primera ronda sin mucho esfuerzo… -Levanto la cabeza, observo el rostro de Nioh, parecía a punto de llorar, llevo su mano derecha al rostro de su compañero- No es que crea que no seas capaz, pero en este momento nuestra sincronización de juego… no llega a mas del 50%... Nioh la suya llega con facilidad al 85%.. Y no es difícil que ya estén al 100%, son considerados a la altura de la Golden…

-Entonces debemos superarles…- Dijo el platinado con tono firme y mirada de compromiso a aquello, Yagyu desdoblo una sonrisa y se paro erguido mirándole fijo a los ojos.

-Sin tu crees que podemos hacerlo, entonces vale la pena intentarlo…- Ahora era Nioh quien bajaba la mirada- ¿Qué ocurre?

El chico de la colita camino unos pasos hasta una banquilla cercana y se sentó allí indicándole a su compañero hiciese lo mismo, una ves lo hubo hecho a su lado Nioh dejo recostar su cabeza en el hombro derecho del muchacho- ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando recupere mi memoria? ¿Qué pasara si ninguno de estos recuerdos los tengo conmigo?- Un tono lloroso iba apareciendo en su voz- ¿Qué pasara si a pesar de todos estos hermosos momentos juntos… no considero el regresar contigo? Mi… mi actual yo no puede vivir sin ti… al menos es lo que pienso, y recuerdo muy bien que recordé aquella sensación de cuando te pedí terminar… el yo de ese entonces tampoco podía vivir sin ti…

Yagyu oía cada palabra y con cada una se formaba mas un nudo en su garganta, entonces rodeo al muchacho con sus brazos- Aun si no recordaras todo esto… Haría lo imposible para que te des cuenta que yo también te amo tanto como tu a mi, y lo demostraría tanto como lo hacías antes conmigo, Masaharu… -Le apego con todo el cariño que pudo a su cuerpo- La única diferencia que tienes a tu yo antiguo… es el valor de hacer lo imposible por llegar a tus objetivos… mi Nioh… pero no importa como te presentes… creo que igual te amaría… por que si bien antes no lo demostraba, ahora se que fue mi error…- El de lentes se sonrojo tenia la mirada de Masaharu en su rostro, se acomodo los lentes para disimularlo- Ahora hay que… prepararnos…

Mientras ambos compañeros platicaban a la distancia eran observados por sus próximos rivales, Shishido Ryo dejo reventar un globo de goma de mascar y sonrió- Serán historia… Rikkai Dai comerá polvo…

-Como usted diga… Shishido-san…-Completo Chotarou mirando con la mayor firmeza que podía a los dos de la Platinium.


	9. Mas alla de un Petenshi

Capitulo 8:  
Más allá de un petenshi  
La recta final

Las parejas ya se acercaban a llevar a cabo sus partidos, cada par entraba decidido a la cancha sin darle un suspiro siquiera a sus rivales en la mirada. Masaharu y Hiroshi habían estado calentando un poco después de hablar, y observaron los partidos de la segunda ronda que estaban antes de los suyos.

Observaron como de manera frustrante los datos de Inui y la resistencia de Kaidoh, perdían efectos ante las jugadas impredecibles del rey de la Hyotei y su más fiel jugador, Kabaji. Yagyu le comento a Nioh, que no tenia duda que Atobe era mas jugador de singles que de dobles, pero que si estaba jugando en ese torneo debía de traerse algo bajo la manga.

El equipo sobreviviente de Shitenjouji, conformado por Shiraishi y Kintaro, tenían un duro rival, ya que ni Sanada ni Yukimura, estaban jugando con todas sus cartas, solo paseaban un poco a los rivales… el partido se ponía de lo mas interesante cuando los dos jugadores de la platinium oyeron un grito que les indico que la acción del torneo estaba en otra cancha.

Entonces al seguir el sonido de los gritos de la multitud, Nioh quedo asombrado… Marui y Jackal, sus compañero de equipo, iban según el marcador 4-1 en cabeza, pero tal parecía que la pareja contra la que jugaban estaba a punto de dar un vuelco al juego, la mano derecha de Yagyu se poso en el hombro de Nioh- Ellos… son a los que debemos de temer en la final… Kikumaru Eiji, Syuchiro Oishi… La golden pair de Seigaku.

No era el necesario al explicación del sobrenombre… después de todo la perfección de los movimientos actuales, la sincronía era un todo, en nada de tiempo el partido estaba empatado a 4 juegos, y no dio cuenta como fue que el partido termino con sus compañeros abajo por 2 games.

-La Golden… es… impresionante…-Dejo salir el de cabellera clara, chocando levemente con otro espectador.

-Si crees que ellos son buenos… entonces con nosotros no tendrás alternativa… Nioh…

Yagyu se adelanto quedando delante de Masaharu- Ryo Shishido… deberías estar calentando, nuestro partido es en unos minutos…

-Ja… - Dio media vuelta y coloco su raqueta al hombro- Espero que ustedes entren con el calentamiento debido a la cancha, por que si no se incendiaran por nuestro ardiente juego…

-Estas bien Yagyu? –El de lentes no había separado la vista del chico de Hyotei, solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Será mejor ir yendo a la pista de juego… Nioh, no queremos llegar tarde verdad?

-Hai! –Contesto animoso el muchacho pero notando claramente el nerviosismo de Yagyu.

Al llegar a su cancha no les era sorpresa, estaban rodados por gente que esperaba verles jugar, Masaharu notó que el pelirrojo y su compañero que habían ganado a Marui hace poco, estaban en las gradas junto con otras personas de su equipo, por alguna razón el chico acrobático no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

KATSU NO WA HYOTEI! MAKERUNA RIKAI!  
KATSU NO WA HYOTEI! MAKERUNA RIKKAI!

Un mar de acero y blanco llenaban el lado derecho de la cancha, con sus vítores y gritos, la Hyotei Gakuen estaba de lleno apoyando a su mejor pareja.

-Parece que nos han considerado oponentes de temer… -Comento Yagyu al tiempo que 2 nuevos miembros de aquel equipo se les unían, era notorio al ver a Yuushi y Mukahi que el partido contra Akaya y Renji había terminado. Por ultimó entraron a la cancha otras tres personas, la pareja que seria su oponente y el capitán de su equipo- Keigo?

El buchou frunció el ceño levemente, luego sonrió- Atobe- sama para ti… -Dijo mirando a ambos lados de la platinium- Yo me sentare en la banca del entrenador…

-Entonces yo lo haré por parte de mi equipo… Atobe…

El mencionado desvió levemente la cabeza, pare ver al capitán de la Rikkai quien se dirigió al lado de su pareja representativa- Yukimura… -Dejo salir Keigo, a lo que Seichi afirmo con la cabeza- Aun me debes un partido… -Completo el de Hyotei levantando una mano con lo que el barullo de su equipo se detuvo.

Yagyu se lo pensó, estaba claro que entre esos dos había un gran respeto, aunque nunca se habían enfrentado en la cancha, se enfrentaban mentalmente en ese momento.

-Yagyu, Nioh…-Indico Yukimura tomando asiento en la banca y cruzando los brazos, a lo que Nioh se sorprendió un poco.

-BUCHOU! Esta lastimado…-Dijo señalando un raspón en el brazo del muchacho.

-No exageres no es tanto… -Detuvo Seichi antes que ello se fuese a convertir en algo mas- Ahora estoy seguro que al menos Yagyu sabes la intensidad de este equipo… deben de cubrirse entre ustedes…

-Lo haremos…

-Entonces… eso es todo, diviértanse…

Al oír ello ambos se observaron- ¿Eso es todo? –No hubo más que una afirmación de cabeza por parte del capitán, ambos entraron a la cancha.  
-Nioh… usaremos el primer game lo más que podamos para que observes a los dos, y tratar de sacarles una debilidad… pero trata que sea lo más pronto posible, no podemos darnos el gusto de darles ventaja para nada…

-Solo… -Cortó Nioh- Alarga los puntos lo mas que se pueda y deja a mis ojos hacer su trabajo… Yagyu…

Al oír ello el de lentes sonrió y le afirmo con la cabeza, al voltear a la net se dieron con que la Silver ya se hallaba allí, por ello se acercaron a saludar, un apretón de manos que luego se cruzó y el saludo al arbitro.

-Service Play… Yagyu/ Nioh Rikkai Dai Fuzoku… -Anuncio el arbitro, a lo que el caballero se dirigió a la línea de saque. Por el lado de la Hyotei, Shishido se coloco de fondo de recepción

-Es hora de acabar con ellos… Adiou… -Dijo sacando el de lentes, la bola recorrió el campo y cruzo al lado contrario, Shishido la contesto sin problemas, Nioh cruzo la bola al lado de Chotarou, pero, para su sorpresa quien estaba allí era Shishido.

-¿Dónde se fue?

-Es el Mirage… -Dijo Yagyu- Que no te engañe una ilusión Nioh… tu eres el ilusionista, recuérdalo…

Era difícil no caer en ello, era tan buena su coordinación que en serio aprecian uno solo, y tenían que jugárselas con su compañero para apegarse a su plan y alargar el juego lo mas que podían, pero lo inevitable se dio, en menos de lo que pensaron- Game Hyotei, cambio de cancha…

Nioh estaba preocupado- No he podido ver nada, sus movimientos son perfectos…-La mirada de Yagyu se dirigió a Seichi quien no dejaba de observarles, si tan solo les diera algún buen consejo, la situación no era fácil para el, si bien Masaharu estaba reaccionando mejor de lo que se esperaba, aun estaban en un serio aprieto.

El juego continuo, pero sin mejores resultados, la Silver era implacable, ni el láser Beam de Yagyu parecía el intimidarles, lo peor fue al llegar el cuarto juego cuando Ohtori hizo el juego limpio con su Súper Neo Scud Serve. Al acabar ese juego, cada dúo se dirigió ante quien descansaba en la banca de entrenador, Yagyu se dejo caer en la banca.

-¿Se darán por vencidos?

Nioh desvió su mirada a Seichi, quien claramente dirigía esa pregunta a Yagyu. Su compañero no contesto, pero estaba claro que de perder este juego todo acababa, una ira inmensa se apodero de él, estaba claro que de estar en perfectas condiciones el resultado podía ser diferente, eso sentía en las miradas de los espectadores, que debían de estar preguntándose el por que de ese resultado.

-Nioh… Nos toca el saque…-Dijo Yagyu ya de pie apoyando una mano en el hombro de Nioh, noto una leve sombra en el petenshi, y una sonrisa que aparecía expandiéndose.

-Puri…

Seichi clavo su vista en el petenshi al igual que Yagyu- ¿Pu… puri?

No hubo respuesta, solo se dirigió a la cancha y tomo su posición, Yagyu fue a la línea de saque, esperando que la Silver también tome sus posiciones, y rebotando la pelota, viendo la espalda d Nioh, no estaba seguro de que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, adrenalina tal ves, esperaba que de alguna manera sus problemas de aquel momento se vieran resueltos, pero no veía el como.

-Yagyu-kun… -Dijo el arbitro- Podría sacar por favor?

-Oh… cuanto lo siento… -Hizo una leve reverencia y se dispuso a hacerlo. No había diferencia, un punto… dos… tres… ya era un game and set point. Era terrible, se sentía insignificante, deseaba oír alguna tontería por parte de Nioh, que le hiciese pensar que podía hacer algo, pero el seguía delante de él sin moverse, los puntos de este ultimo juego parecían todos haber sido culpa suya… y este ultimo… también lo seria?

-Yagyu… -Dijo Nioh- ¿Vas a sacar? ¿O es que prefieres que el último punto se los den a ellos por no hacerlo?

-Ma… Masaharu…-Era un tono de decepción, o de aceptación a lo que era obvio que venia. Pensándolo, mientras mas lejos hubiesen llegado en ese torneo hubiese sido mejor para ellos, ya que Nioh hubiese podido recordar mas… pero… El saque ni fue alto siquiera… quedo en la net.

-Falta…Service Rikkai… Punto de partido…- Al oír ello la Silver se dio un choque de manos, Yagyu tomo una nueva pelota y un suspiro, si iban a perder no dejaría que el ultimo punto se perdiese de esa manera, no deseaba decepcionar mas a su pareja.

El saque esta vez recorrió de manera limpia la cancha y llego hasta Chotarou, quien la devolvió con facilidad, pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, la pelota acabado en su cancha marcando con fuerza el lugar de la caída.

-Punto Rikkai…

Yagyu desvió su mirada estaba claro que él no se había movido, entonces lo vio- Ni... Nioh…

Tanto Seichi como Keigo se pusieron en pie de sus asientos, al igual que muchos en las gradas.

-Has notado aquello… Oishi… -Dijo serio Kikumaru, a lo que su compañero afirmo.

-Muga no Kyoushi…-Completo Syuchirou.

Shishido movió la cabeza de lado a lado despabilándose- Aun estamos en punto de partido Chotarou… no te dejes intimidar.

-Si… Shishido-sempai…

Yagyu trago grueso, si bien era cierto tenia leve conocimiento de que Nioh había usado aquello imitando a aquellos que lo sabían usar, no se imaginaba que en verdad pudiese usarlo por si mismo, ahora veía una luz pequeña de esperanza en ese partido, pero su compañero estaría perdido en su mundo de concentración, seria un juego muy callado…

-Yagyu?

-Eh?

Volteo sonriéndole, estaba claro aun podía sentir esa aura de concentración clara- Es hora de divertirnos un poco…no crees?

Seichi sonrió en la banca-"Eres un real petenshi Masaharu…" –Pensó el capitán

-Lo ha despertado justo ahora… -Dijo una voz desde la parte trasera de la banca no era necesario que Yukimura volteara para saber que se trataba de Sanada- Estas haciendo el papel del entrenador frió… Seichi?

El chico sonrió- Pensé que de esa manera se frustrarían mas rápido y podrían sacar todo su potencial, al menos lo pensé de Yagyu… pero el que ha reaccionado a sido Nioh…

Sanada se sentó al lado de Seichi y tomo su brazo sacando una venda de su bolsillo- Es mejor cuidarte bien… Rikkai no sobreviviría de nuevo sin ti…

-Creo que tendrán que hacerlo, después de todo… el año que viene estaremos separados… Genchirou…

Un barullo fuerte interrumpió la conversación de ambos, Yagyu se había acercado a la net- Ohtori… ¿Cómo esta?

-Shishido –san! Shishido-san! –Decía el chico moviendo de adelante para atrás al más pequeño- Esta… inconciente…

Keigo ya había indicado que se le traiga una camina para sacar al muchacho, Seichi le corto el paso, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar nada Atobe ya respondía- ¿No vas a decir que no lo viste por estar coqueteando con Sanada? – Genchirou se puso entre los dos- Ese chico saco esa imitación del "Laser Beam" y estrelló a Ryo… -Supongo que han de sentirse felices… con eso pasan a la siguiente ronda…

Seichi miro el marcador 5-5, con ventaja en el juego actual para Rikkai, miro a la pareja quienes observaban como retiraban a Shishido de la cancha- Nioh…

El platinado se sentía culpable, había ido mas allá de lo que debía y había herido a un jugador, tenia la imagen en su rostro, la pelota impactando en su rostro… o era algo parecido, mientras seguía con la vista la camilla, se cruzó con una mirada azul que le devoraba- Ki… Kikumaru…

Yagyu le movió por el hombro- ¿Qué tienes Masaharu?- Estaba pálido, y no se movía- YUKIMURA!

Sanada llego a tiempo para tomar en sus brazos al petenshi, y ante el asombro de los observadores, se lo llevaron hacia los camerinos cercanos. Los demás de la Rikkai no tardaron en darle alcance- Es increíble que solo quedemos dos parejas… -Dijo Akaya algo molesto.

-Pero si Nioh no se despierta antes de 20 minutos… nos descalificaran… -Completó Marui reventando un globo de goma.

Todos miraban preocupados a Nioh, quien se movía levemente- Parece que le duele algo… o que tiene una pesadilla… - Seichi le puso un pequeño paño en la cabeza, la temperatura le había subido bastante.

-¿Crees que sea por usar el Muga?

-No lo creo Yagyu, mas creo que ahora mismo esta teniendo una lucha interna… en su cabeza y en su corazón… Sanada… -Dijo poniéndose de pie- Vamos… tenemos un partido contra la Golden…

Yagyu les observo retirándose, Genchiro se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta- Ustedes tiene un partido en 20 minutos… es posible que la final sea contra nosotros, dos equipos de la Rikkai, ya que de no ser así… seria una decepción total…

Akaya, Renji, Jackal y Marui dudaron un poco pero prefirieron seguir a los de mas puesto para ver su partido, Yagyu dejo salir un suspiro, luego se arrodillo tomando en sus manos las de Nioh- Por favor… recupérate… no me importa el partido, pero…tu sí…

" SANNEN MUNNEN MATARAISHU… Como él dice…"

Nioh se sentó de golpe, el pequeño trapo húmedo cayó a sus piernas, estaba agitado levanto sus manos y las miro con detenimiento; No había nadie mas en el vestidor, se puso de pie y se detuvo delante de un espejo del lugar.

-Nioh! Te despertaste! –Yagyu había regresado con un nuevo paño húmedo- Me tenias preocupado… deberías descansar, el partido es aun en unos 10 minutos, pero si no te sientes listo… entonces… podemos retirarnos.

-El que debería de retirarse eres, tu Yagyu…- Se volteo lentamente, esa mirada Yagyu la conocía, era como si de golpe…

-Has… regresado… -Dijo en un hilo de voz a la vez que dejaba caer el paño al suelo.

Gente estoy regresando con todo el animo! Y estoy creando un sitio para encontrarme con mis seguidores, buscame en FB: groups/328899647239517/


End file.
